In Your Shoes
by WiseAvenger
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino switch bodies! Help! R
1. Chapter 1

"Give it up, Mokuto!" Shikamaru yelled as Team 10 surrounded the ninja. "Your tricks end here."

The ninja snickered. "Ha! You think I'd give up that easily, kiddo?" He laughed maniacally. "Mokuto the Ninja Magician has got more tricks up his sleeves!"

With that, he took out ten kunais from his left sleeve and hurled them at the trio. They evaded the attacks successfully. Then, Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique to disable Mokuto from moving. Chouji moved into position and did his Meat Tank Technique, filling the area with dust and smoke. The three of them coughed and waited for the debris to clear to make sure that Mokuto was defeated. However, when the debris cleared, there was no sign of the Magician anywhere.

"Find him!" Shikamaru said. "Chouji search those bushes over there! Ino check the fallen trees!"

The two nodded and obeyed Shikamaru. The black-haired ninja searched the surrounding area but found no sign of Mokuto. Chouji shook his head as soon as he found Shikamaru.

"No sign of him. That guy is just slippery as an eel."

Suddenly, they heard a shriek from somewhere in the woods.

"That was Ino!" Shikamaru said. "Let's go! She must have found Mokuto."

So the two of them sped to where Ino was. Shikamaru was right. There, on one of the trees, lay a fainted Mokuto. Ino was grinning at them.

"See! I found him first!" She said, still grinning. "He was crawling away when I saw him but, oh thanks to me, I punched him squarely on the face and there!"

She pointed at the fallen ninja, proudly. Shikamaru sat beside the enemy and inspected the damages. Then he frowned his usual frown.

"That must've hurt..." He commented. "Okay, let's go back. Chouji, you carry him."

Chouji took the man and carried him on his big shoulders. The trio then proceeded to go. But as soon as they started to walk, Mokuto regained consciousness and performed some hand seals. Then he looked at Ino with evil intent in his eyes and started to mutter a jutsu.

"What's he saying?" Ino asked.

"How should I know?" Shikamaru answered, yawning. "Anyhow, let's continue walking. That guy is hurt pretty badly and will be unconscious again in a few seconds."

So they continued walking. It was a fine day and the forest seemed to be going along. Bees were buzzing here and there. Butterflies and dragonflies often flew past them. Colorful flowers fringed the otherwise lonely dirt road. The sunlight filtered down through the gaps in the numerous trees and leaves. An occasional squirrel popped out of bushes every now and then. The walk was certainly an enjoyable one, even for Chouji who was ordered to carry Mokuto. He had even begun to hum a nursery rhyme. Only Shikamaru felt horribly bitter.

Along the way, Ino felt a mysterious feeling in her body. It was like something was pulling her away. It unnerved her so much that she stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, what's the big idea of stopping? You saw some pretty flowers?" Shikamaru asked, completely annoyed. "Hurry up and pick them."

"No... It's this feeling I have like something is being pulled out of me and-- Ow!" She said. "Ow! Ow! There it goes again!"

Shikamaru cocked his head to one side and laughed. "How troublesome... Come on."

"Wait!" Ino placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait... Wait for me, okay?"

"Yeah... Whatever... What can I possibly do?"

Shikamaru removed her hand from his shoulder and looked at her. Chouji did the same. Ino was squirming now. She seemed to be in some kind of pain but nothing was visible that could cause it. It was pretty weird to see her flustered. She was panting and sweating profusely, as if she'd done a very heavy workload. Then, they heard a maniacal laugh coming from Mokuto.

"What did you do to her?" Shikamaru asked, accusation in his tone. "What was that jutsu?"

"Heh heh... It was a switching jutsu... Heh heh..."

"A what?"

"A switching jutsu. It switches the spirits of two people."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Oh, kiddo... I thought you were a genius." Mokuto laughed maniacally again. "It switches the spirits of two people, like I said. I cast it on her so whoever she touches first..." He grinned slyly. "Their spirits will switch."

"What? Ow!" Shikamaru yelled. "What the--!! What's happening?"

He felt dizzy all of a sudden. He felt like his strength was being sucked away. He, too, began to pant. Shikamaru's vision gradually darkened. His legs turning jelly-like, he landed with a _thud _on the ground. He saw Ino do the same. Then, everything became black.

- - - - -

"Hey... Hey..."

Shikamaru felt someone nudge his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see. It was Chouji but what was this yellow thingie that's blocking his view? He tried to take it away but try as he might it didn't go. It felt like it was a part of him. Then, something weirder happened. He could see his body four meters away from where he was! His interest growing, he immediately sat bolt upright.

"Hey... Cho-Chouji! What's happening? Why am I seeing my body lying on the ground when I'm here talking to you?" He asked. "What's the meaning of all this?"

Chouji gave him a quizzical look. "Ino, what are you saying? That's Shikamaru over there--"

"I-Ino?" Shikamaru asked. "What the--?"

He ran to a brook that was flowing nearby and glanced into his reflection. The water was sweet and cool. It would have been delightful had he been a tired adventurer but, sadly, he was not. What he saw made him gasp. It was true! He was... No! It couldn't be! He looked at his body. It had begun to wake up and sit. Then it looked around. It also let out a gasp.

"Why, stars! There's my body and... Here I am in..." It gave a loud shriek, a very girly shriek. "I'm in Shikamaru's body!"

"A switch!" Shikamaru yelled. "It's that switch Mokuto was talking about! It was true, after all!"

He glanced at Chouji. The boy was obviously clueless as to what was happening. His eyes were full of questions. Thankfully, that vermin named Mokuto was on the ground, unconscious.

"Chouji, look at me." Shikamaru asked desperately. "What's my name?"

"Why, you're Ino!" Chouji said good-naturedly. "And that's Shikamaru over there. Why are you asking me such an obvious question?"

"NOOOOOO!!"

"Huh?" The chubby boy couldn't quite understand. "Why?"

Ino (in Shikamaru's body) crawled over to where Chouji was. "Chouji... Please tell me I'm not Shikamaru. Please tell me I'm not Shikamaru." She said in a sort of chant. "Please tell me I'm not Shikamaru! Anything but that! Chouji, please!"

Chouji laughed heartily. "Why, Shika... Why are you talking like that? Of course you're Shikamaru! Now, I'm pleased to see that you're both awake. I wonder how you hatched up this plan of pretending... Anyway," He said, lifting Mokuto onto his shoulders once more. "Let's go back to Konoha!"

"No!" Both of them said in unison. "We can't go back to Konoha! Not yet!"

"Whatever is the matter, you two?"

"Why, can't you see?" Ino asked. "We've switched!"

"Switched?" He thought and gave them a smile. "It's either you're playing a trick on me or the two of you are just plain hungry. Come on. When we arrive at Konoha, I'll treat the two of you. So let's get going! I can already smell that _yakiniku_..."

So the chubby boy began to walk, carrying Mokuto on his shoulders. Ino sighed. How on earth did this predicament come to happen? And why Shikamaru's body of all bodies? She would have liked to switch with Sasuke; now that would be beautiful! But, here she was, stuck in her teammates with the only consolation that it wasn't Chouji's. She looked at Shikamaru (who is in her body).

"He won't listen to reason... Oh, what must we do?!" She wailed. "What must we do?!"

"Well... I... I don't know." He blushed. "Seriously..."

"WHAT!?" She slapped him (which is, of course, her body). "You're just privileged!"

"What privileged?" He asked, holding the cheek she had just slapped. "Excuse me!"

"You're very much lucky because you got my body and... and... you'd... Aah!" She was in hysterics. "The thought is too terrible to think of!"

"Hey, no! I'd never peek! I swear, I wouldn't!" He said, placing a hand on his (Ino's) chest.

"NO! Stop that!" She demanded, slapping off the hand. "Stop that! You cannot do that!"

"What? Then how am I supposed to take a bath in this body of yours?"

"Well... Now... I... I dunno." She said, sheepishly, calming down for the moment. "I have no idea."

"Then, it's decided!" Shikamaru declared.

"Decided?"

"I won't take a bath." He said simply. "So I won't peek at you."

"WHAT??? Unforgivable! You _have_ to take a bath! I'd smell stinky! Sakura will laugh at me!"

"What do I care? Don't you value your virginity better than how you smell?" He asked slyly. "And, by the way, don't you go peeking at me."

"Hell no! Whatever put that idea in your perverted head? And what does this have to do with my virginity anyway?!"

"Well... Nothing, really... Calm down, will you? I just can't find a term for it... Now. What do we do?"

"Why, extract the cure from Mokuto of course!" She said, matter of factly. "Are you so dull not to have thought of that?"

"But it'll take some time..." Shikamaru said with resentment. "In the meantime, we'd have to live each other's lives."

Ino did not even think about it. "I refuse." She said sharply.

"Refuse? Hey, you'd see I got a pretty good life!"

"If being lazy and sleeping all day is your idea of a pretty good life then I'll refuse!"

"Fine! If you mean it that way..." He crossed his arms. "I refuse, too... And most of all... I'd never take a bath in your body!"

"Hey... Come on! Don't do that! I need to take a bath..."

"What do you want me to do? Close my eyes while I'm bathing?"

"Yeah! Whatever it takes! Just take care of my body!"

Chouji looked back. "Hey, you two! Aren't you gonna start walking?"

"Then, it's decided!" Shikamaru said. "We'd live each other's lives while searching for a cure."

"Hey, what? I didn't agree yet!" Then, seeing that there was no other choice, "Fine... Be it!"

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Heh heh...


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, let's go to our homes." Shikamaru (in Ino's body) said, walking to the direction of Ino's house.

"Wait!" Ino said, taking his arm. "You mean like I'll live in _your_ house and you'll live in mine?"

"Yeah... What's so wrong with that?"

"Why, that's... It's unfair!"

"Hey, look... How can that be unfair?"

"Well... My room is cleaner for one thing and... my drawer!"

"Your drawer?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Hey... _That's_ easier to do in your body."

"What's wrong with it? Well..." She blushed. "You'll peek and I'm so sure of it!"

He sighed. "Don't worry. I won't look at your panties and bras and your girly stuff..."

"But I'm worried about..." She looked at him sheepishly. "I'm worried about _you_."

"Now don't you go worrying about me. I'll do fine."

"No... It's because... You'll have to..." Her eyes took on a glazed state and her voice sounded, at least to Shikamaru, like it was the end of the world. "Wear them everyday."

Shikamaru gulped and automatically shivered. He had not given it much thought. Being in a girl's body is one thing but wearing her stuff is another, especially Ino's stuff. He hated the sight of lace and those kinds of stuff. Now, he would have to wear them _every single day_. He looked at Ino (in his body) and grinned.

"I'll get by, I'm sure."

"And what about Sakura?" Ino whispered. "And the others? Should we tell them?"

"Look here, Chouji didn't believe our story... What about the rest of them? Of course they won't... No. We won't tell anyone, not even our dads. Plus," He sneered. "I, for one, would never tell anyone about this. I'd be embarassed. Living in this hole of a body..."

"I forgive you for what you just said because I'm so freaked."

"Goodbye, then."

"Umm... Wait."

"What?"

She leaned closer and whispered, "Please remember not to eat anything fatty. I sure wouldn't want to be fat when I come back."

Shikamaru sneered at the idea and nodded. Then, he left hastily. Ino walked towards the direction of the Nara home, her heart racing in every step. Shikamaru's house was big enough but what scared her most was his parents. Nara Yoshino was a well-known nagger and his father was (gasp!) just another lazy bone like his son. She could already picture thick cobwebs hanging in every corner and giant, black spiders. The thought of just turning that shiny door knob scared her out of her wits. What more if she saw the monster mom face to face?

Well, she finally had the courage to do so. Upon arriving at the house, though, a very furious yell greeted her. A woman was in the doorway, holding a knife in one hand. Ino felt sweat forming on Shikamaru's forehead. She tried her best to act like her teammate.

"Yo..." She said, pretending to yawn. "I'm going to bed."

"Well, well, well... You're late again, Shikamaru!" She said, shaking the knife at Ino's (in Shikamaru's body) direction. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Uhh..." Ino had no idea! She decided to guess. "Well... Let's see... Umm... Family reunion?"

"NO!!!" The curt reply was so loud it could shatter one's ear drum. "Your aunt is visiting us and she wanted to see you, remember? Now go in and introduce yourself!"

Shikamaru was pulled into the house before he could do or say anything. There, sitting on the couch, was his aunt, a woman in her forties. She was tall and lanky with a mop of great, gray hair at the top. She looked neither happy nor sad. What was important, though, was that she was dressed luxuriously. Her dress was certainly made of some beautiful material. The rings on her fingers were made of different precious stones: emeralds, sapphires, amethysts... Name it, she has it! Ino's eyes shone with delight. So Shikamaru's aunt is a millionaire! She dared not miss this! She sat in a chair opposite the couch and reached out her (Shikamaru's) hand, smiling all the while.

"Hello, I'm In-- I mean, I'm Shikamaru Nara." She gave an awkward laugh. "Yup! That's my name!"

The lady shook his hand and smiled. Ino noticed that she wore gold teeth. "Nice to meet you, my boy. Your mother here tells me that you're nothing but a lazy boy with no manners whatsoever... And that you look so much like your father." She chuckled. "I guess she's right... Anyway, my boy, I've come here for one thing. You wanna guess what it is?"

"Oh, well..." Ino racked her brains for something to say but found no words. "Let's see... I dunno."

"Before I tell you why, my boy, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, madam." Ino replied in her most polite tone.

"Do you, by any chance, have a girl friend?"

Shikamaru blushed hotly. "Well... Anyhow... I... Let's see... I... I don't."

"Ooh... You stuttered, my boy!" The lady laughed heartily. "It looks like you have a liking for someone, boy! Now, tell me, who is it?"

"Who is it? Uhmm... There's no one I like, actually."

"Oh, I'm sure you have someone."

"If I may intrude," Nara Yoshino said, placing a saucer of cake on the table. "I think Shikamaru has someone already. That Yamanaka girl, Shikamaru? I hear, you're good friends."

Ino blushed. Her heart made a leap she could not understand. "Friends is right, mom. But I don't..."

"Oh... That's so bad." The old lady said. "But anyway, I hope you'd find your girl soon because you're my chosen heir, my boy! You will inherit my possessions when I leave this world! Oh yes, you are! And don't you go complaining, Shikato! You'll raise this boy to be a perfect gentleman yet." She rose to leave. "Well, my boy, that's the reason why I'm here. I'll be taking my leave now, Yoshino. Don't bother with cakes and tea. Konoha cakes aren't my cup of tea, anyhow. Good bye, my boy, and be a good heir!"

With this, the lady left hurriedly, leaving a dumbstruck Ino (or Shikamaru, for that matter) on the living room. Shikato and Yoshino had escorted the woman to her carriage. Ino ran to Shikamaru's bedroom and locked the door. Then she jumped. Shikamaru is going to inherit the possessions of his millionaire aunt when she dies! Oh, how happy she was! But what was this queer feeling on her heart? It seemed to be turning somersaults! Now why is that? She could not understand...

- - - - -

Now let's turn to Shikamaru...

Yamanaka Inoichi greeted him on the door. He had on an apron and he handed one to Ino. Shikamaru looked at it quizzically.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, inspecting the pink floral apron. "Wear it?"

"Why, put it on, of course, Ino. Don't you remember? You're going to cook lunch today. Now hurry off to the kitchen while your mother and I clean the house."

Reluctantly, Shikamaru put on the apron and walked to the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of Ino in the hallway mirror. She looked really pretty in it. It was very becoming to her hair and eyes. It brought out the inner domestic goddess in her and it complimented her curves and-- Oh, what was he thinking, anyway? He had to go to the kitchen and cook. And that when it hit him. Cook! He had no knowledge of cooking whatsoever, not even noodles! But he had to do it! Well, somehow.

And so he found himself in the kitchen an hour later, alternately mixing stew on the stove and reading a cook book. Inoichi went in and looked at _Ino_ while she worked. He smiled.

"Ino, I hope you'd bake your famous lemon pie for dessert. We're awfully hungry, you know, and we could use a slice of that pie."

"But, I--"

"What, dear?"

"I... I don't know how to bake."

Inoichi laughed. "Don't know? Why, you know that recipe by heart! Now go on and make it!"

"Yeah right..." Shikamaru murmured as soon as Inoichi was out of earshot. "I can't bake. I can't even cook the crap out of a single noodle strand! What should I do? But hey... I can go to _my_ house and ask for Ino's help... Yeah, maybe I could..."

So out he ran, with apron and all, towards the direction of the Nara home. He had completely forgotten about the stew on the stove. Upon arriving there, _she_ was breathless. Nara Yoshino was outside, watering the plants. For a moment, Shikamaru felt a pang of fear. His mother was there... But then, he suddenly remembered he was in Ino's body. He breathed heavily, almost happily, and went up to her.

"Excuse me, mo-- I mean, Mrs. Nara, have you seen Shikamaru?" Ino asked with a big smile plastered across her face.

"Oh, he's in his room..." The mother replied, pointing with her watering can. "Tidying it up. I wonder what's gotten into him... Suddenly cleaning all the rooms of the house."

"Oh, thank you!" She said, clasping her hands dramatically (as he imagined any girl would do).

Nara Yoshino looked at her quizzically. Ino and Shikamaru have been acting weirdly. It was as if they were not themselves... She shrugged her shoulders and decided to forget about it. After all, the children were in that stage in life when you really can't determine who or what you really are.

A couple of minutes later, Shikamaru found Ino in his room, busily dusting the furniture. He came up to her.

"Hey, Ino, would you mind helping me out a bit?" He whispered. "You see, your dad wants a lemon pie for dessert and I don't know how to make one."

"Lemon pie? Oh so easy!" Ino replied, still dusting the furniture. "All you have to do is put the flour--"

"No... Not that kind of help, I mean, real help. You know I can't cook a thing!"

"Not even stew?" Ino said, looking at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah... Not even... Stew... Stew!" Shikamaru slapped his forehead (Ino's forehead, actually). "The stew in the kitchen! Wait here, alright?"

Shikamaru ran as fast as he could to Ino's house. He scampered to the kitchen and turned off the stove. He was just in time. One more second longer and it would have been burnt stew.

"Phew! I saved the stew..." He muttered under his breath.

Then, remembering his dilemma, he ran back to the Nara home.

"Okay... Now, help me make a lemon pie."

"Okay..." Ino said. "Just let me finish tidying up your room first."

Tidying up Shikamaru's room took a long time than he had expected. Ino stated that repeatedly that he was just such a messy person and that alone made all the difference. She complained every now and then of socks and pieces of underwear left under the bed to rot for life. Such was the amount of trash in his room that, by the time Ino was done, it was already past twelve.

"Oh, forget it! Your dad will get along with stew!"

"Okay, if you say so." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But, before you go, Shikamaru... Where's the kitchen?"

"Left of the living room... Why would you even want to go there?"

"Your mom isn't done cleaning yet so I figured I'd cook lunch. I mean, who'd prepare it?"

"You should never do that!"

"Oh, but I'm hungry! And I want to make something for your mom 'cause you never bother to do so... Now, go home. Dad will be looking for you."

Shikamaru went back to Ino's house and prepared the table for lunch. He still had no idea what to do that he had to refer to a home economics book every now and then. When Inoichi and his wife came in, a delicious smell greeted them. They sat down and began to eat. Inoichi tried the stew first. As soon as he had tasted it, a most peculiar expression crossed his face. He turned to his wife.

"Honey, why don't we dine out?" He looked at his daughter. "You've been asking for this if I remember correctly, Ino. It's been a long time since we went as a family, right?"

"Wait!" Shikamaru yelled, feeling insulted. After all, he had exerted all his efforts into cooking that stew. "Aren't you going to eat this?"

"Well, it will serve some purpose in the future but let's eat out for now." Inoichi answered curtly. "I'll go change."

When they were gone, Shikamaru tasted the stew. It did taste weird.

"Maybe I put too much salt... Or was it sugar? No... It must be pepper... Aargh... It's hard being _her_!"

Meanwhile, in the Nara home, Ino had just finished cooking when Yoshino and Shikato went in.

"_I _cooked this." said a most triumphant Shikamaru.

Yoshino looked at the food then at her son. "You... Cooked... This? All of this?"

"Yeah... Is something wrong?"

"No... No..." An emotion which is hard to put into words came upon Yoshino's face. "I was just surprised."

"Well..." Shikato said wearily. "Let's eat."

The female Nara's face was surprised. Her Shikamaru? Cooking? For some reason, it did not match up. It was very unlikely... Maybe this was all a prank he had thought up. She tasted the food. Why, it tasted good! A most peculiar expression crossed her face. She looked at Shikamaru.

"Are you sure _you_ cooked this?"

"Yeah... Is something wrong with it?"

"No... It's actually surprisingly good."

Shikamaruimmediately ran to his mother's side and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I'm so glad you liked it, mother!"

Shikato looked at his son with a surprised expression. His mouth was gaping open and some pieces of unchewed sushi were still straying in there. It was surprising enough that Shikamaru cooked something good but it was more surprising that he had kissed his mother. Yoshino looked as shocked as he did. The two of them really froze.

- - - - -

In their bedroom that night, Shikato asked, "What have you been feeding that kid lately?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ino (in Shikamaru's body) woke up to the rays of the rising sun. She yawned and looked around her, squinting her eyes. The room was still dark and she could only make out a few things here and there but she was feeling strangely lost as if she were in someone else's room and not hers... Then it hit her. She was in a different room: Shikamaru's room! And she had to wake up there every single morning until that lazy bum got some answers from the freaky Mokuto. So she stood up, made the bed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Yoshino was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Shikato was in the living room, lying on the sofa. He was pretending to be busy but Ino knew that he was just being lazy. She bounded up to him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What are you doing there? Lazing up early in the morning?! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! You're the man of the house and you should help mom with the chores!"

"Whoa... Shikamaru." Shikato looked at him, confused. "What are you yelling for? You also do this, don't you? You've turned into a nagger now, huh? Troublesome..."

Shikamaru placed a hand on his mouth, shocked. Wrong move! "Oh... I'm sorry, father... Maybe it's the flu..."

"The flu?" Yoshino looked at her son from the kitchen. "Are you sick? Maybe you tired yourself out yesterday, cooking all that stuff when you don't really do that... Now you just go and sit there in the corner..."

"Uhmm... Right."

Shikamaru followed and sat on one of the chairs. His father looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Shikamaru was acting weirdly ever since he came back from their last mission. Maybe something had gone wrong but his son was sure to tell him. He thought for a while. Yesterday, his son had cooked lunch and even dinner. Today, he was yelling at him and... When did Shikamaru wake up so early in the morning? Something's up and he has to find out what it was. He turned around to face his son.

"Son." He said, in a serious tone. "We have something to talk about."

"About that yelling? I'm sorry. I just got ahead of myself."

"No, it's not that... Shikamaru..." He leaned closer and whispered. "Are you gay?"

Shikamaru looked at him, confused. He was looking for any sign of laughter in his father's eyes but there was none. "N... No! Of course not! Why would you think I was... Gay? Of all things..." He laughed. "How troublesome..."

Shikato moved back into his previous position. "I just thought of it... It's just that... You've been acting weirdly since last afternoon. Did something go wrong?"

"Oh... No! No! Nothing went wrong... We're absolutely fine... Ino and I... We're very fine, really!"

"Ino and... You?"

"Eh?" A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Oh, you heard wrong, that's all! I said Chouji, Ino, and I! Misunderstanding!" He laughed. "Misunderstanding! Nothing but a misunderstanding!"

"Oh... I thought you switched places..."

"Eh?" More sweat drops appeared on his forehead. "What are you saying? That's impossible! Very impossible! Heh heh heh..."

"Right... That's right, son..." Shikato leaned back. "Say, what about a game of Shogi after breakfast?"

Now his forehead was covered in sweat. "Sh... Sho... Shogi?" Ino thought for a while. She knew nothing about Shogi, nothing at all! Shikamaru was all brains about Shogi and he had a record of wins... "I... I think I'll pass for now."

"Pass? You got something to do after breakfast?"

"Uhmm... Yeah... Actually... I'm going to take a bath after breakfast!"

"Then after you take a bath."

"No... No! I have to meet up with someone after taking a bath! You see you have to be presentable when you're meeting up with someone!"

"Oh... Right..."

Since when did Shikamaru care about personal hygiene? Who was he meeting up with? But all these questions were erased for at that moment, Yoshino had called them both to breakfast.

Exactly after breakfast, Ino ran to Shikamaru's bedroom and took out a towel and some clothes (of course these included underwear) and headed for the bathroom. That's when it struck her. She didn't know where the bathroom was! She sighed and went to the kitchen where Yoshino was washing the breakfast dishes, grumbling all the way.

"Yo, mom..."

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah... Yeah... But... Where's the bathroom?"

A confused look came into Yoshino's face. "What?"

"I said, where's the bathroom?"

"Why? Have you forgotten, Shikamaru? I see all your brains are going to that stupid game of Shogi. It's the last door to the right... Now see to it that you won't forget next time!"

Hurriedly, Shikamaru ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He then proceeded to remove his clothes. Ino shivered as she did so and...

"Why! I thank my lucky stars! He's wearing shorts!" She exclaimed to herself. "Now this is much better than just wearing underwear... I must carefully remember to do this every time but then..."

She looked at the piles of new clothes. What scared her most now was the dressing up part. She had to put on new underwear! Oh and he'd be-- She didn't want to think of it because she couldn't help but blush! Then she decided on something: she wouldn't change his underwear. She was so happy about the idea and so proceeded into taking a bath.

_Everything'll be fine..._ She thought. _Shikamaru would never notice it... Heh heh... I'm so smart at this..._

Meanwhile, Shikamaru (in Ino's body) was in big trouble. Inoichi had asked him to take a bath right now because they were going to visit their relatives in a village not far-away... And him saying he'd never take a bath! He blushed when Inoichi told him that but he didn't seem to notice... And so here he was now, in the bathroom, freaking out on the dilemma. Inoichi knocked on the door.

"Ino! Aren't you done yet?"

"N... No!" Ino replied, voice shaking. "I haven't even begun yet..."

"Well... You've been taking so long in there I thought you were dead... Anyway, go on and take a bath. Is there something wrong? You want your mother to come in and check it out for you?"

"NO!! Certainly not!"

"Oh... Okay. Go and take a bath now, Ino."

"Ye... Yes..."

Shikamaru trembled as he saw the bath tub full of water. He was not hydrophobic but right now he was... He feared the tub water... in Ino's house. Shikamaru looked at Ino in the mirror. He would never ever take a bath in this body but... Inoichi was outside, waiting for his daughter to finish. How did he ever get into this predicament!? Then... He spotted something hanging on the wall: a blindfold.

_Yip!_ He thought. _That's it! I'll just wrap that around her head and everything'll be nice and alright... I'll just have to make this short and quick!_

So he put on the blindfold... And... Well, you got the idea. Of course, Ino's body suffered many falls and bruises in that bath but there was nothing serious about it...

Ino (in Shikamaru's body) went out of the house immediately after taking a bath. She decided to pay a visit to the Yamanaka home. She arrived just in time to see Shikamaru (in Ino's body). She gasped and led him into a deserted alley.

"Hey... What's the big idea of pulling me into this alley?" Shikamaru whispered hoarsely. "That hurt, you know?"

"I DON'T CARE!! But you! YOU!!" Ino pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU TOOK A BATH IN MY BODY!! UNFORGIVABLE!!"

"Hey... Quiet down... Or someone will see us!" He said. "Look, let me explain, okay? It all happened this way..." And he related the incident to the infuriated Ino. "You see... I really didn't want to do it but your father was waiting outside and he'd suspect that something's wrong if I don't take a bath..."

"But you should've said that you took a bath last night! That would settle him!" She said in an angry huff.

"But I had no other choice and-- You also took a bath in my body so that makes the two of us!"

"H.. hey!" Ino blushed. "I closed my eyes while I was dressing and so I didn't... see... anything..." She laughed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry... I... Didn't mean it!"

Shikamaru turned red and walked away. "Fine, then! After that visit I'm going to the Hokage's office and ask about Mokuto! This is getting on my nerves!"

Ino stopped laughing and looked at Shikamaru's outfit. "Hey! That's stupid! That style is soooo old-fashioned! Go and change _my_ clothes!"

"Ha! Look at what you've done to _me_! Fancy me wearing something pink!"

"Well... It's cute so I put it on _you_!"

"That's what I think with this dress, too! So you take your hands off of it!"

Poor Shikamaru and Ino...

- - - - -

**Author's note:** That's it for now... What do you think? _Ja_!


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately upon arriving home, Shikamaru (in Ino's body) ran to the Hokage's Office. He had to find a solution, somehow, or they'd be stuck in each other's lives for days, weeks, months, or even (gasp!) years! He had to put a stop to this!

In minutes, he was there, breathless from all the running. Tsunade looked up from the papers she was checking.

"What is it, Ino? Didn't I tell you? No classes today... Now go home."

"But I have to talk to you..." He said in between pants.

"I'm busy, Ino... Now go."

"But it's really important!"

"I said I'm busy, didn't I? Now go home!"

"Please! I have to talk to you!" To himself he said: "Troublesome woman..."

"What is it you want to talk about?" She looked up from her work.

"I have to speak to Mokuto, right now. It's really vital that I talk to him."

Tsunade sighed. "Mokuto isn't here..."

"What? What do you mean he's not here?"

"He's in his country for questioning... Then they'll bring him back here."

"How long will that take?"

"Probably weeks."

"That long?" He asked, frustrated.

"Yes." Tsunade went back to her work. "Now go home."

Reluctantly, Shikamaru went back home to the Yamanakas. He met Ino along the way. He shook his head.

"No? Okay then..."

Shikamaru noticed a couple of bags Ino was carrying. "What are those for?"

"Oh, they're for _your_ new wardrobe! Wasn't that nice of me? I got into the trouble of buying _you_ new clothes!"

"Congratulations." He said dryly. "Where'd you get the money?"

"Why, from your bank of course! You think I'd spend _my_ money on _your_ clothes?"

"What?? How troublesome..."

"Don't worry! I got them for lower prices!" She said, smiling.

"Bah... Whatever... I'm going home."

"Hey!! You're going in the wrong direction! You're me and I'm you, remember? So you have to go to my house."

Shikamaru waved goodbye and went straight home. He went to Ino's bedroom and spent the remainder of the day sleeping... Aah... What better way to spend the day than sleep...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the voice of a woman.

"Ino, dear! You're tasked to wash the dishes tonight, right? And remember... You'll be the one to clean the house tomorrow. Your dad and I are going somewhere. Okay?"

"Hn... Yeah... Yeah... Whatever... What a drag..."

Ino went home to the Nara home at around nightfall. Yoshino was waiting in the front door. She had the most angry look you ever saw...

"Why are you late, Shikamaru?? Didn't I tell you to go home _before_ nightfall?! Where did you go? And what are those bags you're carrying?" She demanded angrily. "What's inside them?"

"Oh, these? I went shopping, you see, and--"

"Sh-shopping?" Yoshino said. She could never believe it! "You went shopping?"

"Yeah... What's so wrong with that?"

"You've never gone shopping before, that's what! Now stop this nonsense and show me what's in those bags!"

"I told you already... I went shopping."

Nevertheless, Yoshino proceeded to reveal the contents of the bags... And every scoop of her hand surprised her even more. T-shirts, pants, polo shirts, belts, and other men's clothing were what the bags held. When she was finished, she hurriedly went inside and consulted Shikato.

"Shikato... Your son is turning into a fashion diva and we don't even notice!"

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** This one's obviously shorter... I kinda lost concentration. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Painstakingly, Shikamaru (in Ino's body) did the chores the next day. He dared not disobey Yamanaka Inoichi's orders for he was a well-known disciplinarian when it comes to household chores. So he spent the day cleaning the house. Sakura came in that afternoon to deliver a package for Ino. She found Ino cleaning the house. Shikamaru let her in.

"Yo, Ino pig-chan... Your dad's not here?"

"No..." Shikamaru replied dryly as he dusted the paintings. "They went somewhere..."

"Oh..." Sakura said. She was quite surprised why 'Ino' didn't react when she called 'her' pig-chan. "Umm... Ino..."

"What?" Shikamaru said, looking up. "Can't you see I'm busy? You're so troublesome..."

"Excuse me?" She said, not quite understanding the last part of 'Ino's' sentence. "Did you just say troublesome? Did you..." She looked at 'Ino' with a sly twinkle in her green eyes. "Did you get that from Shikamaru?"

Ino blushed and turned around. "No! You heard it wrong... Why would I..." She sighed heavily. "Why would I copy that stupid, lazy bum's quote?"

"Oh..." She smiled slyly. "Right."

"Hn..."

"There you go again..." Sakura teased.

"I didn't! Now you shut up and go away!"

"Okay..."

Sakura left the package on the table and left, wondering why 'Ino' seemed weird today.

Ino (in Shikamaru's body) was looking at the mirror, slowly studying the features of his face. She frowned at the hair. It was too spiky and horrible and... and... pineapple-ish. She touched it and it felt stiff. Lack of shampoo, perhaps? But she had an idea. She will change it right there and right now! She reached for a comb, leave-on conditioner, and styling gel. She also had a hair dryer near her and started to work on Shikamaru's dreadfully old hair 'do.

Two hours passed and Ino was done fixing Shikamaru's hair. She smiled at the result.

"There you go! From now on you'll never be outdated!" She winked at the reflection on the mirror. "See? Nice and clean!"

Shikamaru's pineapple hair now had a David Cook-ish look to it. It was fashionable and easy to do. Presently, there was a knock on the door. Ino opened the door. Chouji was there.

"Yo, Shikamaru! You promised we'd go-- Uh-oh... Oh no... That's... What the--? What did you do?"

"With what?"

"Your hair..." Chouji said in a squeaky sort of voice.

"Oh... Right. My hair. Do you like it? I decided to change it 'cause it's getting out dated and my old look was, well, old. What do you think?"

"What do I think!? I think it's..." Chouji stifled a laugh. "I think its... Brilliant..."

"Well, what were you here for again?"

"Umm... Never mind... Naruto can help me, anyhow."

"Okay. Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

"Okay..."

Ino closed the door and went back to the mirror.

"See? Even Chouji liked it!"

As soon as he was out of Shikamaru's hearing, Chouji laughed heartily. He really thought it was stupid of Shikamaru to do that with his hair. It just didn't suit him. He laughed all the way to Naruto's house...

It was dinner time when Shikamaru's parent's saw their son's brand new look. Shikamaru had stayed in his room all day. When he arrived, Yoshino nearly fainted upon seeing him. Shikato's mouth was wide open, obviously shocked. Shikamaru sat down on his chair and noticed his parent's weird looks.

"Hey, what's with those faces?"

"N-no-nothing..." Yoshino managed to say weakly. "It's just-- Never mind. Let's eat."

Again, at their bedroom that night, Yoshino caught Shikato by the hand and talked to him.

"Your son is really turning into fashion diva!"

"Well... Never mind. It's his life anyway..."

"What? Why are you saying that? I can't believe it of you..." Yoshino crossed her arms in front of her. "If your son turns into a gay person, it's your fault." She said firmly.

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Again, another short chapter... It's nighttime here and I've got to go sleep... _Ja_


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru (in Ino's body) was in the market that day. He had been ordered by Ino's mother to shop. Of course, he had a shopping list with him, as he did not know anything about marketing. Thus, he made many mistakes that day, such as mistaking onions for garlic and buying sugar instead of salt. He went home weary that day. He was in a pretty bad mood because he thought it troublesome. However, as he neared the Yamanaka home, he came upon Chouji who was eating in a nearby restaurant. When he saw Ino he called to her.

"Yo, Ino!" He said. "Come and sit here for a while. You look exhausted."

"Thanks... But, no. I'm almost home and I need to hurry."

"Well, you better do!"

"Bye then..."

"Wait! Wait! Have you seen Shikamaru yet?"

Ino looked at him quizzically. "Shikamaru? I saw him two days ago... Why?"

"Well you better go and see him now!" Chouji said, in between giggles. "You just have to see his hair!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and ran madly straight home. He placed the things he bought on the kitchen and made a wild dash for the Nara home. What had Ino done now? Breathless, he arrived minutes later. Shikato was lounging on the porch steps.

"Da--, I mean, Shikato-san, where's Shikamaru?"

"Well, now, I dunno... I guess he's in his room..."

"Thanks!"

Shikamaru sped to his room and knocked. Ino opened the door. As soon as he saw _his_ new hair 'do, he began to freak out.

"What the heck did you do with _my_ hair?!" He demanded. "What's with that? And you never even asked my permission first!"

"Do you like it? Doesn't it look great? You have me to thank for! I put the 'oomph' to your hair, Shikamaru!"

"Thank you fiddlesticks! As if I will! It looks stupid!"

"Stupid?" Ino frowned, eyes blazing. "Do you think it's stupid?! Everyone likes _your_ new hair! Your mom said it was great of _you_ to sport a new look and your dad agreed with her! Chouji liked it and--"

"There's no way Chouji would like it! He was laughing at it!"

Ino sighed. "Well... Anyhow, it's here and there's nothing you can do... Geez, you guys just don't understand style..."

"Style my face!" Shikamaru said in disgust. "How troublesome..."

"You know what, Shikamaru?" Ino said, ignoring his remarks. "I kind of like being a boy. I'm more comfortable in your body now that I know I've made it stylish and updated."

"Hn... There's all the more reason to get my body back..." He was referring to the hair, actually.

"Oh, I didn't mean that I don't like being in my body." She replied, quite misunderstanding him.

"That wasn't what I said... Hn."

"Huh?" Ino sighed again. "Oh well, whatever... Go home now. I have something else to do."

"Like what?" He said gruffly. "Buying new clothes?"

"Well, yeah... Kinda..."

"Look, I don't like new clothes when I get my body back so trash that idea."

"I didn't say it was for _your_ wardrobe. I meant _mine_."

"You'll buy girl clothes?" He said, choking. "That's ridiculous! I'm a guy and what will people say when they see _me_ buying girl clothes?"

"Oh, they'd think you were buying it for your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Bless my soul... This is getting troublesome..."

"What? Haven't you got a girlfriend yet?"

"No! And I never will!" Shikamaru said, decidedly. "Sheesh... Girls are so troublesome..."

"Well then..." Ino checked the wall clock and gasped. "The sale ends in 3:00PM sharp! **We** have to go now! Come on!" She said, taking his hand. "We'll be late!"

"What do you mean _we_?"

"I said we didn't I? It means you're coming with me! I'm so brilliant, am I not?"

"And what am I coming for?"

"Well... Let's just say... You have a girlfriend now." She tugged at the hand. "Let's go!"

Shikamaru paled but could do nothing. Ino's clasp on his hand was like Krabby's (a Pokemon if you don't know) vice grip. He was unable to set himself free. Reluctantly, he was taken into a department store. Ino (in Shikamaru's body) began to pick clothes. After a few minutes, she handed him a skirt, 2 dresses, a blouse, and 3 shirts.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" He said, looking at them.

"Go to the fitting room and try them on." She said, smiling.

"But I'm a guy!" He exclaimed all of a sudden that all eyes turned to him.

"Sorry. Heh heh..." Ino said. "My girlfriend's too loud... She's been having a bad day! Heh heh..." The people around them resumed their jobs. Ino turned to Shikamaru and whispered. "Remember, you're in my body so go go go!"

"Hn... What can I do?.."

So he proceeded to the fitting room and tried the clothes on. Ino was waiting outside with more clothes on both arms.

"This is worse than when my mom brings me here..." He murmured. "How troublesome..."

After five grueling hours, they finally finished shopping. Ino (in Shikamaru's body) helped Shikamaru reach the Yamanaka home. She helped Shikamaru carry the bags since he was exhausted from all the walking and fitting. She unloaded the clothes on the bags and smiled to herself.

"See? I'm such a great shopper! Can you believe it? I got these ten pieces for only a hundred bucks! This is so my lucky day!" She patted Shikamaru on the shoulder. "Hey, thanks for helping me."

"Whatever... Hn... Troublesome... This is not my lucky day..."

"Oh, I have to go now. Your mom will be freaky! Ta-ta!"

Shikamaru (in Ino's body) slumped on a chair. As soon as Shikamaru (Ino) left, Inoichi came in. He saw the clothes on the bed.

"Well, dear... Looks like you've gone shopping again, huh? As usual, you got all these for a bargain? But there's just something that's troubling me... I met Shikamaru on the way here. Why was he with you?"

"Well... He... He..."

"Was your bag-carrier?" Inoichi finished for his daughter. "I thought so... Well, Ino, looks like you've got a lot in your head these days, huh? You mistook sugar for salt."

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry... Something's just wrong with me." He said, sarcastically. "Sorry."

"Oh... I see, dear. Why don't we get an appointment with a psychiatrist tomorrow? I'm sure that will help."

"Eh?"

"Okay then... I'm going to visit the doctor."

"Wait! You don't have to do that!"

But Inoichi was already way down the stairs to hear. Shikamaru sighed and placed the clothes on the table carefully (never know what Ino will do to him when she sees them on the floor). Then he buried his face on the pillow.

"This is so troublesome..."


	7. Chapter 7

The very next day, Shikamaru (in Ino's body) went to the psychiatrist with Yamanaka Inoichi. He was in no mood whatsoever to go to the doctor, but what could he do? Ino's mom had pressed upon it and Inoichi will surely get angry if he didn't.

_Hn... This is troublesome..._ He thought. _I should still be in bed right now. This guy's making my day look bad... Yawn... Hmph._

After a few minutes of walking, Inoichi looked at his daughter.

"Dear, is something wrong? You look tired."

"Hmph... Why are you still asking if something's wrong?" Shikamaru replied, sarcastically. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, dear, we're here anyhow. There's no turning back..."

Shikamaru let out a sigh and followed Inoichi into the building. It wasn't very big, actually, for a clinic. There were only a few chairs here and there. A door on the right led to the main office. A secretary's desk was fixed on one corner with papers strewn all over it. That was all that's in the room. It was very dreary and dull. Inoichi led his daughter into the main office then left as soon as Ino had seated herself. The doctor was old and looked kind, except for his strangely shaped bushy eyebrows. Behind them were flashing yellow eyes. He had a beard with a sharpened end (quite like the sharp part of a barbecue stick) and it flowed up to his chest. He was garbed in a long, dirty white lab coat that reached up to his ankles and looked too big for his size. The doctor looked at Ino with his eyes fixed on her.

"Well, now, what's wrong?" He asked. "Your dad told me last night that you were having a problem with yourself? Why, girl? Are you turning into a lesbian?"

"What? That's not it! Stupid old man..."

"Then, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not at ease with myself because..." Shikamaru sighed and looked behind him to make sure Inoichi was not there. "I'm not Ino." He whispered. "I'm Shikamaru. We sort of got switched because of that Mokuto. He used this switching jutsu and that's how we ended up like this! Now I'm looking for Mokuto but he's not here so I have to suffer in this body for a week or two and I don't like it!"

The doctor listened to every word and began to write a few lines in a paper. He nodded and looked back at Ino. "Well, I say you really got something in that coconut of yours." He said, chuckling. "Now I'm gonna give you a prescription so that you'll cure that nonsense of yours. Nurse, please let this girl's father in my office."

"No! You don't understand!" Shikamaru wailed. "I'm not sick! Everything I told you was true! Stupid old man... Troublesome..."

Inoichi went inside and he and the doctor talked in whispers. Shikamaru sulked in one corner. After a few minutes of consulting, the doctor gave him a piece of paper.

"Now you be careful to give this to her once every morning. It's very vital to her well-being."

"Doctor..." Inoichi whispered. "Is her mind still sound?"

"I can't say, sir. But here's what I'll tell you. She was talking all this nonsense of not being Ino and being another person."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm sure I don't know. I have never seen any case like this... I believe your little girl is possessed."

Inoichi gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes... Now here's more... If that medicine doesn't cure her of this nonsense, you have to bring her to a witch-doctor to expel that evil spirit from her!"

"Does it cost much?"

"Oh, no... No, no... I'll give you the address of a friend of mine and he'll be sure to give you a 50 percent discount!"

Inoichi heaved a sigh of relief. "I thought I was done for... But are you sure about this medicine?"

"Yes, yes... Now the nurse will take the payment for consultation."

The doctor whisked Ino and her father out of the clinic. When he was finally alone, he chuckled to himself.

"Crazy little girl... Thinking she was somebody else... Well, now, I have to tell that tale to my good friend. I'm sure he'll die laughing!"

Shikamaru (in Ino's body) sulked all the way home. Inoichi did not notice, or refused to. He had a lot on his mind.

_My little Ino is possessed..._ He thought, glancing at the girl beside him. _How unbelievable! Where have we lacked? What have we done to cause this distortion? Oh, Ino! I pray your case isn't as serious as that doctor thinks... I hope you're not going cuckoo..._

Shikamaru managed to steal a glance at the prescription. His eyes narrowed at the doctor's observations:

_Her mind is obviously twisted._

He frowned all the more. Upon arriving at the Yamanaka home, he went straight to bed, thinking everything was all too troublesome.

As soon as the clinic closed, the doctor (whose name was Akira) went straight to the house of his friend. Fortunately, his friend was there, eating his afternoon meal.

"Akira, my good friend! Long time no see! Come in, come in!" His friend greeted. "Sit beside me and let's have tea. Now I presume you'd tell me more about your patients?"

"Of course, of course..." Akira sat down and happily accepted the tea. "Hmm... As usual you can make great tea. You haven't changed a lot!"

"What would you expect from a mountain hermit? Now tell me all about your patients."

The doctor chuckled. "I had this patient this morning. She was with her father. Her father said there was something wrong with his daughter's mind..." He paused and leaned closer. "And he was right!"

"What did she tell you?"

"She said she wasn't herself... That she was somebody else..."

"Well, those cases aren't that common, are they?"

"No, they aren't... But this one's weird... She said it was caused by a ninja named Mokuto!"

"Mokuto? I haven't heard of a ninja named Mokuto anywhere else." The hermit said, becoming interested. "Tell me more."

"She said that Mokuto used a switching jutsu on her friend."

"That was weird... I haven't heard of a jutsu like that..." The hermit thought for a while. "What's the name of your patient?"

"Oh! Her name is Yamanaka Ino. Pretty cool for a girl with a twisted mind, huh?"

"Yamanaka Ino... Hmm... Maybe I better pay the girl a visit..."

"Perhaps you should... She seemed to be in a bad mood but I've given her some medicine to cure her twisted head. I told her father if that doesn't work he'd have to take her to a witch-doctor." The doctor winked.

"Oh, he shouldn't do that... I'll pay her a visit."

"Well, I better get going now... It's almost nighttime."

"Oh, you better do! Your wife will be furious when she learns you've been visiting me again! She thinks I'm smuggling porn magazines..."

The doctor left, laughing heartily as he went.

_I wonder what happened there..._Jiraiya thought. _How weird... I've never seen that case before. Oh well... I guess I'd tell Tsunade first before I pay a visit to the girl..._


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as it was day, Jiraiya went to Konoha and proceeded into the Hokage office. Tsunade was there, signing columns and columns of papers, as high as the ceiling. He whistled when he saw them. She did not even look up from her work.

"What are you doing here?" She merely said. "I hope you're bringing the morning paper for the lottery winner..."

"Sorry, but I'm not. I came here for--"

"Get out. I'm in no mood to talk to you."

"But this is imp--"

"Get out. You heard what I said."

Shizune came in, bringing a cup of tea. "Sorry, Jiraiya-sama... She woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Oh, I can understand that, Shizune, but... I really have something to tell you because it concerns one of your ninjas."

"Bah... Just go home already. I don't want to talk to anyone." Tsunade said, grumpily taking the cup of tea from Shizune. "Now shoo shoo... Before I kick you out."

"Now you really got to go, Jiraiya-sama..." Shizune said, worried. "She'll be very mad if you don't."

Despite of the warnings, Jiraiya moved forward and placed his hands on top of the table. "Tsunade. Listen to me first. I--"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME!! NOW GO HOME!!"

Tsunade raised a clenched fist and punched him squarely on the face. _Kapow!_ The force of the impact sent him flying through the ceiling and into the sky until he was merely a little twinkle in the vast atmosphere.

"Eh... Tsunade-sama is so scary..." Shizune remarked to Ton-Ton. "Well, let's go before she punches us away..."

Fortunately, Jiraiya landed on water and not much was damaged. Also, he was lucky enough because he landed on the lake near the water falls. Some young girls were bathing there that morning, completely unaware of a perverted old man looking at them from the safety of the huge bushes. He took out his ever present telescope and notebook. He began to peek to his heart's content. (He must've lost a lot of blood, considering his nose-bleed...)

Just as he was about to crawl nearer, a frog jumped out of nowhere and totally surprised him. The girls stopped whatever they were doing and stared at each other. Then, it hit them: someone was watching them! They screamed for dear life and ran away. Jiraiya sighed and looked at the innocent frog. It croaked happily at him. He patted the green animal.

"I envy you... Your life is so simple and you live in this paradise..." He said, eyes shining in sheer delight. "You can see all the girls that are... Oh well... You get the point..."

The frog croaked a sad croak.

"Oh... You pity me? That's right, you should.." He sighed. "For example, this morning... I had to tell Tsunade that Ino was not herself but somebody else and instead of listening, do you know what she did to me?"

It croaked something that sounded like, "I'm sure I don't know..."

"Heh... She punched me out of the building and that's how I ended up in here..." He sighed again.

It croaked something like, "What was that bit about the Ino-girl again?"

"Oh, that... You see there was this ninja named Mokuto and he used a switching jutsu on Ino... It instantly switched her spirit with someone else's. That could mean trouble when she goes into missions, you know? Most likely the person's spirit who's in her body right now doesn't know a thing on how to use Mind Transfer techniques. That's why we should act quickly." He sighed once more. "And she didn't even listen to me..."

Huge water falls of tears appeared on his eyes. The frog hopped away, irritated. It shook his head.

_What a weird guy... Talking to frogs and understanding what they're saying... Must be out of his mind..._

The frog approached a grassland and hopped right into it. After a few minutes of hopping, he heard a nasty growl behind him. He turned around to look. A huge shadow was looming above him and his eyes widened as he recognized who it was: Akamaru! Hurriedly, the frog jumped away, determined to not get caught. But, alas! He came across a huge fallen log and he could not jump over it nor could he find a way over it. The frog shivered in fear. Akamaru was moving forward, every step a ring of death bells for the poor slimy frog. The dog growled evilly.

"Wait!!" The frog croaked. "Don't eat me! I'm not good to eat! See? I'm so thin! You won't get much from eating me!"

"Grr... I don't care." Akamaru growled back. "And I ain't gonna eat you... Who wants thin frogs for breakfast anyway? I'll just play with you for a while..."

"Uwaah!! Don't!"

"Give me reasons, froggie!" The dog barked. "And I might let you go."

"You see... I have a family in the lake and I hopped here for bugs so I can take them back to my kids and wife..." The frog croaked, buying time. He was trying to 'walk' to the end of the log and hop away like mad fleas. "And I have a job... Nobody will take care of my family when I'm gone, you see, sir? Now please let me go..."

"Aww... You poor thing..." Akamaru barked sarcastically. "But that's not enough reason to let you go! Now I'll--"

"WAIT!!"

"Now what?"

"I've also got a sick cousin of mine who's dying already and I need to find some medicine for him in this grassland... He's really really sick!"

"Bah! I'll play with you anyway!"

"But you're too big to play with!"

"Exactly!"

The poor frog cowered in fear. He had not reached the end of the log at all. Akamaru was too quick for that. And surely, he could never jump over it... Even if he could, Akamaru was sure to catch him. Sweat drops (if frogs ever sweat) appeared on his head. The dog was drawing closer, baring its teeth at him. All of them were very sharp... Then just as Akamaru was about to jump onto him, the frog thought of something.

"WAIT!!" It croaked. "Wait! I have something to tell you!"

"Grr? What?"

"Your master is a ninja named Kiba, right?"

"Yeah." Akamaru said, gruffly (in animal speak, of course). "What's that to you?"

"Perhaps he knows a ninja girl named Ino?"

"Yeah... What does that have to do with you?"

"A hermit told me that..." The frog croaked out what Jiraiya told him. "He also said that the spirit inside the Ino-girl is a boy." He added, just to spice things up. The frog did not really know what he said was true. "Ain't that news?"

"Yeah..." Akamaru agreed. Presently, there was a whistle in the east part of the grassland. "That's my master. Boy! I have something to tell him! See you, froggie!"

The frog stopped squirming about and sighed. He hopped happily away.

_Now there's nothing to worry about..._

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Bah... The end is near for this fanfic... _Ja_


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru (in Ino's body) winced in pain. He clutched the area just below the stomach where it hurts most. It was the middle of the night and he was drowsy. He yawned and tried to stand up but the pain stopped him. He cursed and looked at the wall clock. It was three in the morning and, whatever the pain was, it had no right to wake him up just when he was dreaming of In--... Just when he was dreaming of someone.

Anyhow, he succeeded in sitting up. He panted and tried to sleep but cannot, the pain would not allow it.

_Seriously..._ He thought. _What is this stupid pain? I ought to be sleeping right now... This is so troublesome..._

At the moment he said the word 'troublesome', the pain doubled. Shikamaru clutched the area in pain. This was worse than being bitten by a thousand termites! He could not help crying out. Minutes later, Inoichi rushed in, bringing a lamp. His wife followed soon after.

"Ino, what's wrong?" He asked, worried. "Are you hurt?"

"It... It hurts here..." Shikamaru pointed at the area. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Ino's mother went closer and checked. She shook her head and smiled. "Dear, you just had your period. That's all. Why, dear, your face is so white! Are you sick?"

"N-no... I'm just nervous..."

"Nervous, child! What is the matter?"

"I don't know what to do..." Shikamaru said meekly. He was looking at the sheets that were stained with a little blood.

Ino's mother laughed. "Ino! You're 15 and you don't know how to wear pads? You've been having your period for three years now. Okay, maybe you're just drowsy. Come, come. Let's go to the bathroom to change your pads."

She started to walk away to take some sanitary pads from Ino's closet...

"NOO!" Shikamaru yelled. "I'll... I'll put them on myself."

She smiled. "Okay. Just make sure to change your underwear."

"Ye-yes..."

A full thirty minutes passed and Ino still hadn't gone out from the bathroom. Inoichi began to worry. He knocked on the door.

"Ino, are you alright in there?"

"Ye-yes..." Came the faint reply.

"Dear, if you need help, your mom is here."

"N-no... I don't need help... Maybe you should go to sleep... You have work anyway..."

"Okay. Just call us if anything goes wrong, dear."

"O-okay..."

Inside the bathroom, Shikamaru was sitting in the toilet bowl, looking at the sanitary pad. He was wondering how he was supposed to put it on. Sure, he was a guy with an IQ of over 200 but even he did not know anything about girl stuff, especially sanitary pads.

_What a drag... What's this stuff anyway... Bah..._ He threw the sanitary pad on the garbage bin. _I won't put that on! It's too troublesome for me. And what problem will it cause anyway? It's just a teensy weensy girl thing._

With that, he went back to sleep.

That day turned out to be sunny so Shikamaru (in Ino's body) was tasked to watch over the flower shop. He was quite grumpy over it but he consented anyway. The pain was still there but it was more bearable now.

Huge crowds came into the shop that day to buy flowers. One of them was Haruno Sakura. She had come up in the afternoon to buy roses for Tsunade-sama's office.

"Come in..." Shikamaru said without much vigor. "What do you want to buy?"

Sakura giggled. "Why are you looking like that? Are you tired?"

"No... Just didn't sleep well last night..." He yawned.

"Well, I guess I'll help around for a while. Tsunade-sama won't need the roses until 5 this afternoon."

"Okay..."

Sakura gave Ino a weird look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Turn around." The pink-haired girl ordered.

Shikamaru did so. "What now?"

Her eyes twinkled in sheer delight. "I knew it! You had your period!" She winked at Ino. "Why didn't you wear pads? You didn't know?"

"N-no..." He lied. "I didn't..."

"Oh well... You better put on pads now before anyone else sees you."

"O-of course..."

Shikamaru began to sweat vigorously as he went to the room behind the flower shop and rummaged the drawers for sanitary pads. His hands shook as he took one out. His legs shook as he went to the bathroom. He was in it now! No more retreating! Sakura had closed the shop and went to the Yamanaka home to fetch new clothes for Ino. Shikamaru gulped. He knew nothing about putting on sanitary pads, absolutely nothing! And now this Sasuke freak was asking him to put on pads. He grabbed the box of sanitary pads and hurled it furiously on the floor. And that's when he noticed it. Pasted on one side of the box was a guide on how to put on the sanitary pads. He picked up the box and read them until he memorized them. At that moment, Sakura came in, bringing fresh clothes. She handed them to Ino.

"There! Now go into the bathroom and put them on. I'll watch over the shop while you're gone."

Shikamaru grinned and entered the bathroom. He followed the instructions to the letter and finished the deed perfectly. He felt a jolt of satisfaction in his heart. It was like climbing a mountain or conquering a country or winning a match or... or... getting the girl of your dreams to marry you! Whatever! Shikamaru felt glad! He put on the clothes and went out of the bathroom, a huge smile plastered across his face.

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Thanks to 'The Sisters Case' for the idea of sanitary pads :D _Ja_


	10. Chapter 10

Kiba lunged himself into the bed. It was very nice to finally be able to rest. Team Kurenai had been training for hours that day and he was completely wiped out. Even Akamaru, who was lying in one corner, was tired. Kiba gestured for the dog to come.

"Akamaru... We've had quite a long day, huh? You've been a good dog today." He patted the dog's head and sighed.

"Master!" Akamaru barked. "I have something to tell (or bark at) you!"

"Eh?" Kiba said. "What is it?"

"A frog told me the other day that Ino was not herself."

"What?" He sat up. "What did you say (or bark...)?"

"Ino is not herself... It said that another person was in her body..."

"What? That's... That's impossible!"

"I know..." The dog whined. "I didn't believe it at first but there's something else..."

"That wasn't all? Hurry and tell me!" Kiba said, rather confused.

"The frog also said that the person who is in her body is a boy."

Kiba fell down the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the dog. "Is the frog a reliable source?"

"Of course!" Akamaru barked. "Frogs never lie!"

Kiba nodded his head and did not reply. This was news and not gossip. An unexplainable feeling filled him and he knew he just had to tell somebody else. While he was pondering over this, Naruto came into his bedroom.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kiba demanded. "You should at least knock, you know?"

"I know! I know!" The blonde retorted. "I'm sorry but there's something Yamato-sensei asked me to give you!"

He handed Kiba the package. Naruto was about to leave when...

"Wait! Naruto!"

"What?"

"I'll tell you something. You have to tell it to Sakura, okay?"

"I promise!" Naruto said, giddy from excitement.

Kiba sighed and told Naruto the news about Ino. When he finished, the blonde gasped.

"That can't happen!" Naruto said, eyes widening. "Impossible!"

"I know! I didn't believe it too at first but something just told me it was true!"

"Ho-how did you know?"

"Akamaru told me! And dogs don't lie, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and left, still confused but somehow determined to tell Sakura. He found the pink-haired girl in one of the stores and immediately ran up to her.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! I have something to tell you!" He shouted. "Sakura-chan!"

"What?!" Sakura said, annoyed. "Hurry up and tell me. I have more things to do!"

"Sakura-chan, you'd never believe this!"

He whispered the news to Sakura. As soon as he finished, Sakura gave him a punch in the head.

"What are you saying, Naruto? You know it's wrong to spread gossip about people!"

"But Sakura-chan--"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense!"

"But Sakura-chan--"

"But... Come to think of it..." Sakura said. "Ino has been acting mysteriously these past days... Maybe... But, no... She'd tell me, I'm sure... But what if... Grr... I'll just pay her a visit later!" She decided. "Now, Naruto, you shouldn't be--"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"What if what you told me was true? A guy is in Ino's body... Then... Then... Aah!" She screamed. "Then her body is in trouble! Naruto! We must go to her house immediately!"

Naruto followed Sakura to the Yamanaka home, clearly afraid of getting anymore bumps in his head. They arrived just in time to see Ino arriving home from the market. She smiled at Sakura.

"Good afternoon, Sakura... Nice day, isn't it?"

Sakura did not listen and proceeded to push the surprised Ino. "You! What did you do to Ino?" She asked, eyes burning with fury. "What did you do to her? Where is she?"

"Well, I... Now, I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!"

"Don't pretend you don't know, whoever you are! Where did you take Ino?"

"I... I don't know!"

"Where did you take Ino?!" Sakura demanded. "Where?"

"I..." Shikamaru (in Ino's body) looked into Sakura's eyes and he knew there was no way to escape this predicament. He frowned. "I... I give up..."

Sakura softened the grip on Ino's shoulder. "Now tell me who you are!"

"I'm..." he blushed. "I'm Shikamaru..."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused glances. Then, both of them began to laugh.

"Hey, cut it out, you guys." Shikamaru said, picking up the groceries. "This isn't anything you should laugh about."

"We're sorry, Shikamaru..." Naruto said. "But it's just so funny and stupid we can't... help... it!"

Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. Shikamaru sighed and let them in the house. Fortunately, Ino's parents weren't there and they were free to talk. Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Shikamaru.

"Now if you're in Ino's body then where is Ino?"

"She's in my body..."

Naruto giggled. "Ooh..." He teased.

Sakura gave him a slap. "How exactly did it happen?"

Shikamaru told them the unfortunate tale. He also told them about the hardships he faced while in Ino's body.

"You took a bath in that body?" Naruto asked when Sakura left for the bathroom.

"Yeah..."

"You're one lucky guy! I wish I could do that in Sakura-chan's body..." He leaned closer. "So what exactly did you see?"

"WHAT?! Nothing! Stop asking stupid questions!"

"Okay, okay... Calm down, alright? If you don't want to answer that then... How did it feel like?"

"Stop asking stupid questions, Naruto!"

"Ooh... Heh heh..." He poked Shikamaru. "Now I got something to tease you about..."

"I wonder how Ino is doing..." Shikamaru wondered. "She must be pretty shaken up... Wait... What day is today?"

"It's Friday..." Naruto took some candies from the table and popped one into his mouth. "Why?"

"Friday! No!"

"Huh?" Naruto hid the remaining candies in his jacket. "Something wrong?"

"Temari... Temari is going to _my_ house today!"

"What's so wrong with that? Girls know how to entertain guests."

"No... It's just that... Oh, never mind..."

_Ino... Don't do anything stupid..._

Temari rang the doorbell to the Nara household. Ino (in Shikamaru's body) opened the door. When she saw who it was, she smiled slyly.

"Come in..." She said. "...And enjoy..."


	11. Chapter 11

Ino (in Shikamaru's body) smirked as she let Temari in. The Sand ninja replied with a sweet smile. Ino raised an eyebrow.

_Hmm... What does that mean?.._

She led the Sand nin into the living room and had her sit in one of the dusty chairs which she had forgotten to clean. She thought that it was actually luck that made her forget. Next she went into the kitchen and fixed a quick sandwich for Temari. She placed two squirming worms in the sandwich and snickered as she placed the rest of the ingredients. She served it in a small plate. Temari received it gratefully and was about to eat it. Ino cheered under her breath. The Sand nin took a small bite and placed the sandwich on the plate again.

"Did you like it?" Ino asked, gleefully. "What do you think? Did you like the taste?"

"Oh, it was fine. Better than anything I've ever tasted." She replied with a smile. "Oh, and speaking of better, your hair sure looks better now."

Ino frowned and said sarcastically, "Okay. Then I'm going to change it later."

"What?" The Sand nin laughed, patting Shikamaru's shoulder. "You're so weird and funny at the same time!"

"Hn..."

"Oh, Shikamaru! Do you remember the time when we used to patrol around Konoha... At night?"

"At... Night?" Ino gulped. _She_ did not know about this. "As in... Night?"

"Yes..." She replied dreamily. "...Precisely at midnight..."

Ino gulped again. "Why would _we_ patrol at night?"

"Oh... How could you forget? It was the time when Konoha received bomb threats from an unknown person which turns out to be a demented ninja."

"Oh... That..." Ino replied sarcastically.

"We used to pass by romantic places and..." Temari smiled. "...You know the rest of the story."

"No, I don't."

"How forgetful you are!" She said, lightly touching Shikamaru's shoulder again. "Oh, then you must remember that time while we were patrolling around Konoha _at night_..." She stressed on the words 'at night'. "...And a child came up to us gave you a flower saying, 'Mister, why don't you give this to your girlfriend? You look good together!'" Temari laughed. "I remember your face when the child said that. You were sort of red and you even scolded the little boy for saying weird things and you sent him home. But you gave the flower to me since it was pretty." She gave another laugh which irritated Ino. "I _still_ remember that."

"Well, I don't..."

"Then maybe you remember the time when we were on a mission together and you almost drowned on a six-inch deep pond just because you fell asleep while standing up? That was so funny now that I remember it... And because you nearly drowned I nearly performed CPR--"

"CPR?! As in... CPR?!"

"Yes, why?"

"But then... That's... A... Ki--"

Temari laughed again. "But I didn't because you woke up." She said, as if she regretted it all. "Oh well..."

She took another bite of the sandwich. Ino shivered as she saw one of the worms squirming in the sandwich. Temari looked at him.

"You look sick, Shikamaru. Is there something wrong?"

"No... No..." She giggled. "Nothing's wrong. Hah hah! I'm okay..."

"Oh. Okay." She took another bite of the sandwich. One of the worms was dead. "Mmm... This is a good sandwich."

"Yeah... I think so too..." Ino stifled a laugh.

"You should let Gaara and Kankurou eat some of this when they visit Konoha. They'll like it very much."

"Of course." Ino smiled and muttered. "...Minus the worms..."

"What? Were you saying something?" Temari said, taking another bite of the sandwich. Now the two worms are dead.

"No... I wasn't. Enjoy the sandwich!" Ino said cheerfully. "I can make more if you like."

"Please do." Temari replied. "If it wouldn't be much trouble, I would like to take some along for the journey home."

"Of course! I wouldn't mind!" Ino said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Ino laughed as soon as the door to the kitchen closed. The sandwich sabotage was successful! Temari had eaten the two worms! She couldn't help but laugh. When she was finished laughing, she fixed more worm sandwiches for Temari. She placed them in a box she found and gave them to the Sand nin.

"Here you go. Make sure you eat them along the way. They wouldn't do in hot weather, you know? They'd go sour and stuff."

"Thanks." Temari said with a smile. "Well, I'll have to go now. I have some important papers to deliver. See you around!"

A few minutes after Temari left, Shikamaru (in Ino's body), together with Naruto and Sakura, burst into the door. They found Ino (in Shikamaru's body) laughing in the sofa.

"You're too late, Shikamaru!" She said when she regained her composure. "She's already gone!"

"Bah... What mischief are you up to now?"

"CPR..." She teased. She suddenly burst into another fit of laughter. "CPR, Shikamaru..."

"What? What are you saying?"

"...And patrolling at night..."

"Hey, whatever she told you was not true!"

"Heh heh... It was all funny and weird..."

"What did you serve her now?"

"Sandwiches with... Worms and she... Never even suspected a thing..."

"I knew it! That was what I was worried about..."

"She even... Brought some... On the way... Home..."

Shikamaru did not reply. Instead, he broke into a fit of laughter. Sakura also began to laugh. Naruto looked at them all in confusion. Obviously, he did not understand why...

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** So yeah... I've decided to end the story after a few more "incidents"... So the end won't come after about 3 or 4 more chapters... _Ja_!


	12. Chapter 12

It was midnight. Ino (in Shikamaru's body) shuffled out of the bed. She was feeling something strange in Shikamaru's body. Puzzled, she went in front of the mirror and found the small culprit. A red spot had begun to form in his forehead. She gasped: a pimple! Major freak out! She went into the bathroom and looked at every possible nook and cranny for an anti-pimple cream or something like that. But there was none. Feeling down, she retreated to Shikamaru's room and cried the night away.

_This is serious! Oh my!!_

And so, when she went down to breakfast, her eyes were noticeably red and puffy. Yoshino was just setting the table when she saw her son.

"Shikamaru, were you crying?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"No..."

"Then why are your eyes so red?"

"They just hurt, that's what..."

There was no use in telling Shikamaru's mother about the pimple. Surely, she would whack the sense out of Ino. Forlornly, she ate her breakfast and went about the usual chores around the house, muttering all the time. Shikato seemed to notice and smiled.

"Well, looks like he's back to being the normal Shikamaru, Yoshino... Look at him."

Yoshino smiled and nodded in approval. "Seems like it. Well, I'm glad. At least he's not getting those beauty notions in his head... I was worried when he asked me about lip balm and face powder the other day. I tell you, I was shocked! I mean, who wouldn't? I thought my son was as good as a man could be in terms of being manly but then suddenly he was not? That is so weird! Why, I told our neighbors that and they said that Shikamaru was just in his puberty years. I was a bit relieved but then something else bothered me... What if he goes on like that forever? His world revolving around face creams and sun block? Why, it would drive me crazy!!" She sighed. "It makes me feel happy that he's back in his old self..."

Shikato sighed. "You've just said one thing... Was it actually necessary to dilly-dally..?"

Yoshino paid no heed to her husband but continued to observe her son carefully. Yes, she was relieved. Her only son was not turning into a homosexual. She shrugged her shoulders and went about her work.

Meanwhile, Ino (in Shikamaru's body) was still worrying about the pimple. She had read in a magazine that worrying over it would only make it worse... But how can you not worry when it's so visible in one's forehead that it's almost eating your face?? Actually, in reality, the pimple was no bigger than the tip of a toothpick but to teenage girls like Ino... Well, you get the idea.

She worried about it all day long... Amidst feeding the deer in the Nara's backyard, she talked to the deers about the dilemma. Of course the animals just cocked their brown heads at her and ate the food given them.

"Deers," She said to herself. "Are not the most understanding of animals... Stupid animals..."

She kicked a fallen log, resulting in her right foot being swollen the rest of the day. She stayed in Shikamaru's bedroom from noon until night because of the foot. Thus, she became grumpy even more.

Yoshino and Shikato were going out that afternoon for a meeting and would not be back until late that night. Ino smiled inwardly. Now was her chance to whip something up for that dreaded little red spot. As soon as they were gone, she walked painstakingly to the kitchen and took out the necessary ingredients. She placed it in a bowl and mixed up the stuff. When she was sure that it was alright, Ino placed it on Shikamaru's face gingerly (for not one drop should be spoiled). She patted it carefully, cleaned the utensils she used, placed them on their places, and went to bed. She was in quite a good mood as she slept the night away. No worries! She just had to wake up at 1AM to remove the facial mask. That step was very vital.

Ino woke up at exactly 1AM. She walked out of the bedroom sleepily. No lights were on so she figured that Shikamaru's parents were already asleep. But she had to tip-toe to make sure they weren't there.

Yoshino yawned. It was 1AM and they had just returned from the meeting. They were both tired so they sat in the couch for several minutes to freshen their bodies a bit. Shikato was already snoring beside her.

"How troublesome." She exclaimed in disgust, not aware of her words.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from somewhere in the house. She sprang up and grabbed a tall vase (it was cheap... that's why she picked that) and went to the direction of the noise. Whoever it was, may it be a burglar or a squirrel, will get a nasty whack in the head. She placed her free hand in the switch so she could turn on the lights when the intruder had been struck. Then, seconds later, she saw a shadow lurking past her. In a split second, the vase was on whoever-it-was' head. _Bang_! The intruder fell on the floor. The room was soon flooded with light. Yoshino shrieked at the sight of the intruder. Whoever-it-was had a very white face and jet-black hair. Shikato woke up and grabbed a bat in alarm. He ran to where his wife was screaming.

"What? What?" He asked.

Yoshino pointed on the floor. He saw a huddled figure, hardly moving. Then it hit him! An intruder! Instantly, he whacked the person on the head. _Bang_! _Bang_! _Kapow_! The mask fell off with the strikes, revealing the identity of the so-called intruder. So... It was... Shikamaru! Yoshino fell on her knees and shook her son's shoulder. Shikato checked for a pulse and sighed in relief. Their son was still alive. He carried Shikamaru to the boy's room and laid him there on the bed. Yoshino soon followed, bringing a basin of water. She washed a piece of cloth and pressed it in her son's forehead. She began to bite her nails when an hour passed without Shikamaru waking up.

"Shikamaru!" She wailed. "Whatever you do, don't go into the light!"

Shikato placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry. He'll be alright."

"Alright? Those strikes were amazingly strong!" She went back to her son, stroking his hair. "Shikamaru, whatever happens, don't go into the light..."

She repeated that statement over and over again. Shikato was thankful when, minutes later, Shikamaru was awake.

"Ow... Ow..." He wailed.

"Where does it hurt, dear?" She asked.

"Here..."

She pressed the cloth on the swollen forehead. "We're sorry, son. We were just surprised. We thought you were an intruder. Why in the world would you be wearing a mask at night?"

"It was..." Ino was forced to tell. "It was... Because of that... Pimple."

"Pimple?" Shikato grunted. "Boys in our days don't wear masks because of stupid pimples."

"You don't understand!" Ino wailed.

"Bah! Whatever... What's done is done... We hope you learned a lesson, Shikamaru. Sneaking up in the middle of the night because of a little red spot on your face is stupid and can produce disastrous results."

"Yes, dad..."

"Now, don't you go sneaking in the middle of the night again." Yoshino said, standing up. "Well, if you need anything, we'll be in our bedroom. You can always knock, Shikamaru."

Ino (in Shikamaru's body) nodded. The lights were turned off and the door closed. She buried herself in the blankets. A tear rolled down. Her forehead still hurt. She pressed her hand over it, hoping that the pain would go away. Unfortunately, it didn't. Painstakingly, she let herself fall asleep.

Ino awakened to the singing of birds in the trees beside Shikamaru's window. Sunlight was streaming in. She sat up, half-awake, half-asleep. She walked slowly to the mirror, bumping into random things as she went. She even stepped on Shikamaru's yellow rubber ducky (with a pineapple-like hair 'do of course). The little quack it gave startled her. She viewed the reflection in the mirror and squealed. Little red dots were spread all over Shikamaru's face... As it turns out, Shikamaru was allergic to one of the ingredients on the facial mask, giving his face this terrible rash that itched. She frowned and forlornly went to the dining room... Now she was up for it... Shikamaru _will_ knock the sense out of her...

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** No offense intended to anyone in this chapter (the homosexual part, actually)... Oh well... :D


	13. Chapter 13

It was a terribly hot Friday and Shikamaru (in Ino's body) was sitting in the flower shop, alone and angry. He had been asked, no ordered, by Yamanaka Inoichi to take care of the shop while he and his wife were in a mission. They would be gone for three days which meant that Shikamaru would have to keep the house is perfect order. Certainly, it would mean cleaning, cooking, washing the dishes, mopping the floor, dusting the furniture, and bathing Nu-chan, Ino's dog. In the Nara household, Yoshino was always the one who did the chores because her male companions were very lazy. Obviously, Shikamaru hadn't got even one experience point in cleaning and that was why he grumbled on that particular Friday. Every single customer that bought a flower went out with a huge frown on their poor faces. You see, Shikamaru's frown was highly contagious...

But on that day, something miraculous happened. It was in the middle of the afternoon. A particular black-wearing guy coincidentally went in the flower shop. Shikamaru was already in dream land when he heard the bell ring. He woke up with a start and looked around. When he found the person that activated his awakening, he glared. Then, remembering Inoichi's orders, he stood up and walked to the customer.

"What would you like to buy?" He asked.

"Oh..." Sai looked at the blonde girl beside him. "Sorry. I wasn't going to buy anything. Actually..." He put on his infamous fake smile. "I came up here to see you."

"See me, huh?" Shikamaru muttered. "Well you better leave... Seeing that you have no intention of buying any of these filthy flowers."

"Oh, Gorgeous, you seem like you're in a bad mood today." Sai said good-naturedly. "I hope you will smile for me."

"Hey! Don't you go calling _me _Gorgeous!" By this, Shikamaru meant himself. He had temporarily forgotten that he was in Ino's body. "It's rude, you know? Especially when you're talking to someone like _me_."

Sai chuckled. "I can see that you are really in a bad mood. Won't you smile for me, at least?"

"Hmph... Smile at you! Out of all the people in this world! Why would I smile for you?" Shikamaru did not dislike Sai, nor did he like him. He was simply in the middle. But on that day, he hated everything.

"Girls are such interesting creatures..." Sai muttered. "I would like to know more about them."

"Know more about them..." Shikamaru said in a low voice. Then it hit him... "Uhmm... Sai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted but..." He said in the sweetest voice. "Would you like to spend the afternoon with me?.. In my house?"

Sai thought for a while. He was only humoring Ino and had no intention of ever getting this far. Now he was stuck. He could not refuse or she would surely punch him in the face like Sakura did... But he hated the idea of spending the afternoon with this blonde girl... But he couldn't refuse too... So in the end, he decided that it would be better if he just accepted. With another of his fake smiles (he keeps them in his bag, you see), he said sweetly, "Of course, Gorgeous... I would love to."

"That is good to hear. I'll see you then... After I closed this flower shop... You see, my parents aren't at home so I'm free to invite friends..."

"Okay then... I'll see you later."

Sai left hurriedly, his nerves taking the better of him. Everything he said gave him a weird sort of tingling feeling that went up and down his spine.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was grinning slyly as he watched Sai disappear down the dusty road. He clasped his hands together and rubbed them, denoting that he had something both stupid and naughty in his head. Sakura saw him do this and gave him a knuckle sandwich on the head, resulting into a huge glowing bump. He glared at Sakura.

"Hey, what did you do that for, huge forehead-san?"

"Huge forehead-san?" She gave him another knuckle sandwich, sending him sprawling on the flower shop floor. "I'll make you regret you said that, lazy bones!!"

"Hey! No offense intended!" Shikamaru said, shielding his head with his hands. "I was just surprised."

Sakura sighed. "Okay then... I'll let this go for now."

He stood up shakily. Sakura's punches really hurt. "Ow... So why are you here?"

"You're plotting something not-so-nice on Sai."

"So what?" He rubbed the huge bumps on the back of his head (Ino's head, actually). "Do you even care for him?"

Sakura turned red. "No. Not that way! But..."

"Ha... I guess I hit the jackpot over there."

"What??"

"No no no! I'm sorry! I was just joking, that's all..." He frowned at Sakura. "I was just going to take revenge at Ino..."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Sai agreed to visit the Yamanaka home later..."

"Oh..." Sakura seemed to understand. "Okay... But... Don't do much harm."

"I promise." He lifted his right hand. "I won't give him sandwiches with worms."

"Good. And you won't kill him?"

"Of course not!"

"Good. Well, I guess I'll be going now."

"Yeah..."

Shikamaru waved goodbye and glanced at the clock. It was nearly 4PM, closing time. He smiled slyly. It was almost time...

The doorbell rang at exactly 4:30PM. Shikamaru (in Ino's body) opened it with glee. Sai was standing outside, basking in the heat of the afternoon. It was funny, really, how Sai's skin doesn't seem to change color no matter how long he stays under the sun. Shikamaru decided that when he had his body back, he was going to find out the answer to that puzzling riddle. Anyway, he let Sai in and had him sit in the comfiest chair. He took out from the kitchen a slice of cake and a glass of iced tea. He laid them in front of Sai and sat down on one of the chairs. He smiled sweetly. Sai returned the smile and began to eat the cake, as one of the books told him that he should not refuse grace, especially grace in the form of food.

"Mmm... This is good, Ino-san. Did you make it?" He asked, still smiling.

"Oh no. You see, I haven't had time to do that and besides, the ingredients weren't available at home so I just bought it in the bakery."

"Oh, you went into so much trouble. How sweet."

"That was nothing really, especially when it's for you, Sai-san!" Shikamaru shivered when he said those words. Nevertheless, "Do you want another slice, Sai-san? I could get you more."

"Yes, please." Sai smiled. One of the books said that it was alright to get a second helping especially if your host or hostess asked you if you'd want more. "I would like to. If it wasn't a hassle for you."

"Oh no, it isn't!" Shikamaru took the saucer and went into the kitchen. He had put on his best 'Ino' behavior that day. "Here you go." He said, coming back. "I hope you like it."

They chatted after that (topic consists mainly of Sai's life) and Sai received many compliments but he didn't seem to care. He seemed bored actually. A full hour seemed to pass before the real mayhem began. Shikamaru (in Ino's body) had gone down with a bad case of constipation that day (one of the reasons why he grumbled that morning) and Inoichi had given his daughter a couple of tablets to drink but he didn't do so, thinking it was too troublesome. Eventually, the constipation resulted into huge amounts of gas that came at intervals with every hour. Now, it was time to release one. _Pfoot..._Sai looked at Ino, puzzled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What?" Shikamaru replied, innocently. _Pfoot..._ "I didn't hear anything."

_Pfoot..._

"There it goes again."

"Really? I didn't hear anything..."

_Pfoot..._

"There! Did you hear that?"

"N-no..."

_Pfoot..._

_Pfoot..._

By now, the gas had released a very foul odor that filled the whole room. Sai gasped for fresh air. He pointed at the windows.

"Please open them."

Shikamaru clasped his hands. "Oh... I'm sorry but Mom doesn't want afternoon sunshine inside the house. You see, she's afraid her plants will die."

"Is that so?" He coughed.

"Sai-san, are you alright?"

"Ye-yes... I just..."

_Pfoot..._ "What?"

"I can smell something rank around here."

"Really?" Shikamaru pretended to sniff the air. You see, he had grown immune to the smell. "Sai-san... You must be dreaming. How would you like a cup of hot tea?"

"S-sure..."

_Pfoot..._Shikamaru went into the kitchen and whipped up a nice cup of tea. He added a few drops of liniment and went back to the living room. He handed the cup to a choking Sai. Shikamaru smiled, pretending not to see that the white boy was gagging. _Pfoot..._There it goes again. Sai's face turned from white to a light green. Shikamaru smirked. So Sai changes colors after all... _Pfoot..._Sai's face turned a purplish-pink. Shikamaru whistled and pretended not to see. Then, he heard a tap on one of the windows. Excusing himself from his unlucky guest, he opened the window. Sakura was there, looking absolutely frightening. Her eyes were literally burning with anger. Naruto was behind her. He was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach because of a fit of laughter. The pink-haired kunoichi raised her fist.

"Shikamaru!" She whispered in an angry tone. "Sai is choking in the Yamanaka living room and you're pretending not to see a thing!"

"So?"

"So let him out!"

"I don't think so..." He grunted. "Believe it or not I'm actually enjoying this torture."

Sakura was about to give him a huge knuckle sandwich but it didn't happen. Instead, she looked at Shikamaru in the eye. "Is it because Ino likes him?" She asked, half-teasing half-seriously.

Shikamaru turned red as a beet. "No! Okay! I'll let him out! But be sure to escort him back to his apartment!"

He closed the window with a loud _bang _and went back to the living room. In his mind, he was seeing Sai lying on the floor, spasming from the foul air. He laughed softly at the thought. However, when he arrived at the living room, Sai was not there. No trace of him could be found anywhere. Only one clue showed where the white boy had gone. The door was half-open and a few drops of black ink were on the floor. Shikamaru shook his head and opened the windows to let some fresh air in. Yamanaka Inoichi would surely scold him if he smelled the house.


	14. Chapter 14

By the next day, almost everyone in Konoha knew about the incident in the Yamanaka home. Sakura had forced Sai to tell her everything that happened.

"But Sakura..." He said, still slightly suffocating. "...The books said I shouldn't tattle..."

"This is not tattling!" Sakura countered, shaking him. "Come on! Tell me!"

"...But you're not my mother..."

"Hurry up or... Do you see this fist?" She said, raising it up for Sai to see. "This will land on your sorry head if you don't talk right at this minute."

Sai was too weak to resist. "O-okay... I'll tell you." He said, giving her a fake smile. "It was like this..."

And that was how the news spread. Sakura told Naruto and in turn, Naruto told Kiba. Kiba told Lee (since Shino and Hinata were quiet people and therefore they would not be able to pass the news) and Lee told Tenten who told Neji. Neji told Hinata (the Hyuuga girl fainted... poor thing...) and Hinata told Hanabi who told Konohamaru. Konohamaru told Moegi and Udon. The two kids told Ebisu. The perverted teacher told the other Jounins. Kakashi told Jiraiya and the Ero-sennin was alarmed. Immediately, he paid a visit to the Yamanaka home. No farting incidents were recorded in that visit and it was decided that it was all a rumor. But then, a loud-mouthed blonde ninja told everyone that he was there when it happened and so everyone was talking about it. Chouji managed to overhear the conversation and ran to the Nara home, laughing heartily. Ino (in Shikamaru's body) was in the living room, lying on the sofa.

She was rendered sick by Nara Yoshino, thinking it was the measles. She was not allowed to go out. Fortunately, though, the little red spots had begun to disappear.

Chouji nearly crawled over to wear Ino was lying because of a strong fit of laughter. Ino looked at him, completely puzzled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"Ow... My stomach hurts... Bwahahaha!"

"Hey, what's happening to you?"

"Can't you see? I'm laughing so hard..."

Ino gasped. Chouji is laughing about the little red spots. "A-are you laughing because of these?" She said, pointing at the spots.

"Nooo! I'm laughing at Ino!"

"Ino?" She queried. "Is she up to no good?"

"You'd laugh really hard when I tell you what happened at her house yesterday in the afternoon!" Chouji stopped laughing and sat down on one of the chairs. "You see, Sai was visiting her yesterday. Ino had invited him over for tea because her parents weren't around. At first, everything seemed to be going really fine and then... After one hour..." He chuckled. "It began to smell really weird and there were these _pfoot _sounds. Sai asked what they were but Ino didn't seem to notice. They kept on talking and the _pfoot_s seemed to escalate at every passing minute. After a full two hours, Sai couldn't stand it so he ran out of the door. Luckily, Ino wasn't there or she'd be really mad... Anyway, Sai said that Ino was suffering from a bad case of constipation yesterday and her farts were very deathly..." He laughed. "Fancy that for a girl so gorgeous!"

Chouji was laughing very hard right now, clutching his stomach. Ino (in Shikamaru's body) was not pleased. Anger was swelling up inside her. She felt like punching Chouji but because she was in Shikamaru's body, she could not. She curled her fists into a ball and punched the sofa hard.

"Hey..." She said, annoyed by the chubby boy's laughter. "You done yet?"

"N-noooo... There's something else..."

"What? Ino went outside the house and pooped in the middle of the road?" She said sarcastically. "Is that it?"

"No. But that would be funny... I'd love to see that." Chouji stopped laughing. "Okay... You see, it's been a long time since we boys went out so we were planning on a boys' night out tomorrow. Everyone's coming, including Neji and Lee! I was wondering if you could come..."

"Yeah sure..." Ino replied, not quite realizing the predicament she was in. "Whatever..."

"Great! Then be ready by 6PM, okay? We're meeting in front of the Ichiraku Ramen shop."

"Yeah... Whatever..."

Chouji left soon after that. As soon as he was gone, she marched up to Shikamaru's room and sliced his most treasured rubber duck's head.

Ino (in Shikamaru's body) was fine to go by the next day, the red spots having receded the past night. Yoshino had allowed her to go, figuring it would be good for her son to go with some company since he spent so many days cooped up in the house. Ino was grateful to go. Being inside the house was completely boring. No fashion magazines, cute dresses, and (gasp!) Caesar's salads. She packed her things carefully and set out.

By the time she arrived, everybody was there, except for Naruto. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was best that Naruto was not around since he would be sure to give away her secret. And besides, spending the night with cute boys (NEJI-SAMA!!) was romantic.

A nudge from Chouji woke her up from her reverie. He was, as usual, eating a large bag of chips.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" He greeted. "Nice night, eh? We're going to the hot springs tonight."

"Hot... Springs?"

"Yeah... It's been a long time since we all went." He grinned at the boys. "We're lucky Kakashi-sensei is free. He's coming with us."

Ino did not reply. She was spending the night with these group of boys in the hot springs. It would have been nice if she was in her body but this was different. She was in Shikamaru's body which meant that... She would have to... Take a bath with them... Naked... Her mind wanted to scream.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji said. "You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

True enough, her jaw was almost dropping to the ground and her pupils were not showing. She quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah... I'm okay."

"Good."

"Is... Is Sai coming?" She said all of a sudden.

"Why are you so worried? No. He's in the hospital."

"Oh... Is that because of the suffocation?"

"Yeah." Chouji chuckled. "Isn't that neat? And to think that Ino liked Sai..."

"Yeah." Kiba said. "It was nice of her to actually do that. I never really liked that Sai person. He looks creepy."

Ino stuck her tongue out at Kiba when no one was looking in her direction. Who was he to talk so rudely of her dear Sai? And besides, she didn't do it! It was Shikamaru.

Finally, after an hour and a half of waiting, Hatake Kakashi finally arrived. He said his excuse and the boys went to the direction of the hot springs.

As soon as they arrived, the boys hurriedly removed clothes and jumped into the hot springs. Ino lingered in the locker room. She had to think of a way out. While she was thinking, Kakashi came in, clad only in a towel around his waist. Ino blushed and looked away.

"Hey, Shikamaru." He greeted. "Why don't you go join us over there?"

"I...I'll catch cold."

"Oh come on... Let's go. You just have to enjoy this!"

_I would like to go, Kakashi-sensei... _Ino thought. _If only you guys weren't so... so... so... Aah! How did I ever get here? I must find a way out!_

She was about to say an excuse confidently when suddenly, Kiba came in, dripping wet. Ino immediately turned around.

"You didn't even bother to put on a towel!!" She accused Kiba. "You should put one on, you know?"

"Eh? We're all boys here, Shikamaru." He tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder. "Come on! Why don't you turn around and change your clothes?"

"I can't! Put a towel on!"

Kiba looked at Kakashi, puzzled. The Jounin shrugged and handed Kiba a towel which he put on hastily. When she was sure that Kiba had his towel on, she turned around to face them. Then Lee went in, dripping wet, without a towel. Her eyes widened and she turned around.

"Aah! Put a towel on, fuzzy-brows! Put a towel on!!"

"What happened to him?" Lee asked Kiba.

"I dunno... He suddenly went like that when I went in without a towel on."

"Ooh... Shikamaru is paranoid."

"Yeah... Or maybe he's going into another direction..."

"Possibly." Lee agreed.

"I'm not!!" Ino retorted. "It's just that--"

"You're a sissy." Kiba said, grinning slyly.

"I'm not!!"

"Then why don't you turn around?" Lee asked.

"I can't!!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to!"

"Hey, come on!"

The two boys took a hold of Shikamaru's shoulders and were about to make him turn around when they heard a sharp cry. A blonde kunoichi came in, panting. Lee quickly put a towel on. The kunoichi went to where Shikamaru was standing and looped her arm through his.

"Shikamaru and I are going on a date." She declared. "I'm sorry. He kinda forgot."

"Date?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sensei... We were going to have a date today but apparently, Shikamaru here forgot." She grinned. "I'm really sorry but we have to go now."

The kunoichi half-dragged Shikamaru out of the hot springs area. When they were safely away...

"Ino! What were you thinking?" Shikamaru (in Ino's body) asked. "You nearly revealed our secret!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't know we were going there... But how did you know?"

"Naruto told me. He had constipation and was not able to go. He happened to be passing by the house and he told me."

"Oh... I'm grateful." Ino (in Shikamaru's body) said, holding Shikamaru's hand tightly. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would have been stuck there."

Shikamaru smiled wanly. "That was nothing..."

"So we're going on a date, huh?" Ino said.

"Sure. My treat."

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Waah! InoShika hints there but whatever... It's almost done. :D


	15. Chapter 15

It was 1AM in the morning and Ino (in Shikamaru's body) had just come back from the "date". She flung herself into the bed and giggled. It wasn't exactly what you'd call romantic but it was okay for a friendly date. After all, it was much more comforting than seeing naked guys in the hot springs... Though she would've wanted to linger for just a few minutes while watching Kakashi-sensei with only a towel around his waist... She blushed hotly and buried herself in the sheets. Who knows what could have happened? At least, somebody saved her from a most embarrassing moment.

A few minutes later, a woman, clad in a night gown, went in. She turned on the lights and sat on the bed. Ino (in Shikamaru's body) lifted the sheets. She sat up.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I was just checking on you, Shikamaru. I thought you would be asleep... But I guess I was wrong."

"You could've knocked, you know?" Ino said, deeply frustrated that her beautiful thoughts were disturbed by Nara Yoshino.

"I thought you were asleep. You always are. It's weird that you're still awake at this hour." Yoshino said firmly. "How does your head feel?"

"It's better now."

"That's good to hear..." She paused and looked at her son in the eyes. "Son, I want you to go with me tomorrow. We're going to the mall."

"Mall?" Ino's stomach did cart-wheels. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Inwardly, Ino smiled. Because of the rashes, she was not allowed to go out. It had been a long time since she went outside. She punched the air in bliss.

"Well... I never figured you'd be so excited, Shikamaru." Yoshino said, raising an eyebrow. "But that's good. I'll let you choose your own clothes."

Ino could not believe her ears. "For real? Are you sure?"

"I know... I've never allowed you to choose your own clothes when we go shopping."

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" She squealed. "Oh my gosh! I'm super excited!"

Yoshino stood up to go. "Well, I'll be going now. Good night, Shikamaru. Remember tomorrow, okay?"

She left hurriedly, not wanting to see anymore of her son's foolishness. As soon as the door was closed, she let out a worried sigh.

_I wonder why Shikamaru is acting this way... Anyway, I'll figure it all out tomorrow. My eyes better be sharp when he chooses his clothes... Then we'll know if he's turning into a gay or not..._

Inside the bedroom, Ino tossed Shikamaru's pillows in the air until all the stuffing came out. She even hugged the little pineapple-haired rubber duck (she stapled the head back in) and kissed it.

"Oh my gosh! You don't know how happy I am!" She squeezed the duck hard. _Quack_! "Oh my gosh! Gosh! Gosh! Gosh! I can't wait for tomorrow to come!..." She giggled. "So that was why Shikamaru's clothes are always drab and out of fashion. It's his mom that chooses them." _Quack_! "Don't you ever feel bad for your master?"

She threw the rubber duck away and buried herself once more under the sheets. This was much better than spending an hour watching Kakashi-sensei with only a towel around his waist. Pretty soon, she fell asleep, dreaming sweet sweet dreams of Kakashi...

The next day, Ino woke up early. She immediately took a bath and dressed in Shikamaru's best clothes. She went down for breakfast and hugged the parents, much to their surprise. She made puppy-dog eyes at Yoshino.

"Mo-om! What time will we go? What time will we go?"

"Later! After breakfast! Now you stop tugging at my sleeve and sit down!"

Shikato laughed. "Seems like Shikamaru here is excited." He joked.

"Yeah! I already have a list of what I'm going to buy!"

She pulled a long paper from her pocket and gave it to Shikato. He read the list, word for word. He frowned at every item.

"Pink shirts? Boxers with heart designs? And shirts with cute angels as designs? What the--?"

He was about to say something when Yoshino gave him a warning look. He stopped and gave the list back.

"What do you think?" Ino asked, giddy.

"Err... It's... Err..." He glanced at Yoshino. "It's good."

"Oh really? I'm so glad you liked it!" She squeezed Shikato's hand. "I am so glad!"

"Err..." He took his hand back and hid it behind his flak jacket. "Yeah... Whatever... Go eat."

Ino happily ate the food prepared. She did not like porridge but she gratefully chowed it all down. She never liked bitter melons in sweetened milk but she ate it all in one stride. Neither did she like strong, black coffee, but she drank it all down. Yoshino and Shikato looked at their son with wide open eyes. They could not believe it. Usually, Shikamaru did not eat anything on the table if he didn't like it but now... What a change has come into him! He ate his meals quickly and left nothing on his plate! And... Could this be real? He was asking for another helping of bitter melons in sweetened milk! What the--? Truly, something is terribly wrong.

"Look at him! Just look at him!" Shikato whispered furiously. "Is that my son? Definitely not!"

"I know! I know! I would never have the heart to ask for another helping of bitter melons but Shikamaru..."

"He never ate bitter melons, Yoshino! Look at what he is doing with them now!"

Yoshino glanced at her son with the corner of her eyes. Her son was chowing down on it with enthusiasm. No trace of bitterness could be found on his face. "This is weird."

"Inoichi told me last week that his daughter was acting in a really weird way too. She sleeps most of the day and grumbles every single day! Would you believe it?"

"I'd believe anything now that I see my son eating his bitter melons." She noted.

Shikato sighed. Where did they go wrong? He shook his head and pretended to eat the bitter melons...

Finally! The time to go for the mall has arrived! Ino smiled until her jaws hurt. She jumped all over the place. Yoshino sighed. Shikato went to the garden and smoked, which meant that something was really troubling him. Yoshino took her son's hand and took him over to the mall.

The mall was jam-packed because of a 3-day sale but there was still space for the two of them to shop. Yoshino led the way to the boy's section and let her son loose. It was just a full ten minutes after she let him go that he came back with arm loads of clothes. She looked at him suspiciously and inspected the clothes.

_Fitted shirts. Fish nets. Polos. Long sleeves. Turtle-necks. Bell-bottom jeans. Skinny jeans. Goth accessories. Leather bracelets. A shirt with "I AM A ROCKSTAR!" printed across it. And..._ Yoshino gasped. _Knee-high boots! What the--?_

"Put these all back!" She ordered. "Put them all back!"

"But they're--"

"I said put them all back!"

"But they're fashionable--"

"No! Put them all back!"

"But--"

"PUT THEM ALL BACK!"

Ino gasped. No one had contradicted her fashion sense before! How dare Nara Yoshino say all those things to her! She was not going to let this old woman do so. She grabbed one of the shirts and flung it at her. "NO NO NO! I want this! I want this! I want them all!" She said, angrily. "They look good on _me_ better than your lousy clothes! They're drab and lifeless and dull and colorless and... (gasp!) out of fashion! NO! I like these better!" She put down a sandaled foot. "I _will not_ put them back! And we _will_ buy them!"

"No! Put them back!"

"I don't want to!"

"Put them back!"

"No!"

By now, crowds had gathered around, among them was a certain blonde kunoichi: Shikamaru (in Ino's body). He gasped as he saw Ino fighting with his mother. But then, he smiled. Ino was holding her own against his mother and she was winning. He cheered for her.

"I said, put them back, Shikamaru! Put them back!"

"No! I don't want to! Your clothes are stupid, woman!"

Yoshino gasped and unconsciously spanked her son. "How dare you speak to your mother like that!"

"Hey! How dare you spank your son like that!" Ino countered. "Whatever you do or say I'll never put these clothes back because _I_ chose them and_ I_ like them!"

The crowd cheered. Yoshino looked all around her. The people were cheering for Shikamaru and not for her. Her legs felt weak as she said, "Fine... We'll take them..."

"Yes!"

Ino jumped in the air and grabbed the clothes. She went to the cashier and piled the clothes on top. Shikamaru (in Ino's body) went up to her.

"Nice fight you got there, Ino." He commented, smiling. "_I_ would never do that. It would be too troublesome."

"Well, I'm not you and seriously, I don't like your clothes. They're sooo out of fashion, not trendy... If you know what I mean..."

"I don't so I won't argue with you on that."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ino asked, handing the money to the cashier. "Shopping?"

"Yeah... Your mom took me here... She left me all alone with some money. She said I'd manage. I was about to argue but she already took off."

"Oh well..." Ino took the packages in one hand and looped her other arm through Shikamaru's. "You just found yourself a shopping partner. Come on, I'll help you! I know just exactly what _I _want."

"...But, Ino... You never asked me if _I_ wanted those."

"Oh of course you do! Who wouldn't? They're so fashionable!" She winked at him. "I spent the whole night scrutinizing your body to find out which style suits you better... And here they are!" She showed him the packages. "Good of me, huh? I added more _oomph_ to your wardrobe."

Shikamaru sighed. There was no use in arguing with Ino when it comes to fashion. After all, it was her forte... Even probably her calling. But inside, he was genuinely happy. Yoshino would never treat him the way she treated him before...

**- - - - -**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Internet connection got cut off... Haha... Anyway, I have the last chapter up by now. :D Enjoy!!


	16. Chapter 16

Here cometh the final chapter (bawls) Enjoy!

- - - - -

"Team 10, we have a problem." Tsunade said, clasping her hands in front of her dramatically. Her eyes were fixed on the trio before her. "Mokuto the Magician managed to escape from the guards. He is still a threat to our society and I need you to find him."

"So we're going to chase him again?" Shikamaru (in Ino's body) remarked lazily. "This could have been a perfect day for cloud-watching..."

"Jiraiya told me about your predicament. That's why Team 10 is the group I chose. This way, you'll have the chance to get un-switched by Mokuto."

"Roger!" Ino (in Shikamaru's body) said, cheerfully. "I've been wanting for ever so long to get back in my body..." She looked at Shikamaru sideways. "Eew... I smell like a frozen badger corpse..."

"That's too bad." Tsunade said. "Well, you guys better get going."

The three of them saluted most gallantly and disappeared with a _poof_!

"Man..." Chouji whined as they jumped from tree to tree. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We tried to." Shikamaru (in Ino's body) said. "But you wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, that's right!" Ino yelled. "You were too busy munching on your snacks..."

The fat, I mean chubby, boy chuckled. "So it was Ino who went with us in the hot springs, eh? So that was why you wouldn't go into the water, huh?" He chuckled once more. "You must've enjoyed seeing Kakashi-sensei over there."

"He-hey!" Ino blushed hotly. "I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" He teased. "And Kakashi-sensei told us in the hot springs that you were looking at him with eagle-like eyes... As if you were looking at him with malice."

Shikamaru slapped Ino on the shoulder. "Hey! That was unfair of you! Now all the people will think that I'm a lesbian!"

"Ow! That hurt, you know? I couldn't stop myself! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, Shikamaru." Chouji noted. "She couldn't help but make googly eyes at Kiba and Lee when they came in without their towels on!"

"I DIDN'T!!" Ino yelled at Chouji. "Who would want to see them naked?"

"You..." Shikamaru said dryly.

Ino didn't seem to hear, which was way better than being heard. Finally, after an hour and a half of jumping, they found the ninja on a clearing in the forest. He was trying to untie his binds with the help of a kunai he held on his mouth. He seemed to be having difficulty in doing so. The trio landed in front of him.

"Well, well..." The magician said in clenched teeth. "Looks like you three are back for more... How'd the week go by, missy?"

"That was evil of you to do that!"

"Oh... Ho ho ho! It's what the enemies do, right?" He laughed heartily therefore dropping the kunai on his mouth... But he didn't seem to mind. "So you guys are here to take me back?"

Shikamaru lunged at the guy and planted a powerful punch on the man's cheek. Mokuto flew into a thorny bush. He seemed to have some difficulty in getting out.

"He-elp!" The man yelled helplessly. "These thorns hurt, you know? You better have more manners than this, boy! Did your mother ever teach you how to be polite to old men?"

"No..." Shikamaru said dryly. He walked towards the man. "Now switch us back."

"Heh... Are you crazy? How can I switch you back when I'm tied? You good-for-nothing kid!"

"Eh? Is that so?" He pointed a kunai in the magician's throat. "Chouji, untie him and make sure you hold him tight. Ino, look into his pockets for his weapons. Make sure they're empty."

The two followed his orders. A search was made and it revealed nothing at all. Chouji untied the man and held him tightly. Mokuto moaned in pain but because of the kunai on his throat, he proceeded to reverse the jutsu. Five minutes later, Ino and Shikamaru were back in their bodies.

"Thanks." Ino winked at him. "It felt good to be back."

Shikamaru tied the man again and Chouji carried him on his shoulders. They also placed a gag on his mouth so he wouldn't be able to play any more tricks on them. The group marched to Konoha in sheer happiness.

Approximately two hours later, Team 10 arrived in Konoha. Jiraiya greeted them on the gate. He took the man from Chouji and promised to make sure that Mokuto went safely to jail. Then, they proceeded to the Hokage building. When they arrived, Sakura greeted them.

"Looks like everything's fine now, Ino pig-chan." She smiled. "It's good to see you back."

Ino hugged her and smiled back. "Yeah. It's good to be back."

The blonde kunoichi grinned slyly at Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi wondered why. Only when they had gone when she realized...

_Oh my gosh! I just remembered! She hasn't taken a bath since last week! That is so... Ugh! And I let her hug me! Of all things!_

Tsunade welcomed them warmly. "Well, looks like you guys had a job well done. Congratulations. You will receive your pay later. Now..." She looked at Shikamaru and Ino sternly. "You better get home and clean yourselves."

Ino arrived at the Yamanaka home shortly. She smelled the flowers in the garden and almost cried with joy as she saw her own bedroom. It was a little dusty but it was okay. She opened her drawer and found the clothes in perfect order as she had left them. Shikamaru had not touched them since they were girly stuff. He was sort of scared that he'd be called pervert if he touched them. Now he didn't want that as a reputation, did he? Ino went into the bathroom and took a long, hot bath.

_Oh... It's so refreshing to feel water against one's skin again... Life could never get so much better..._

Shikamaru walked lazily to the Nara home. Yoshino was cleaning the living room when he arrived. Shikato was sleeping on the sofa.

"I'm back..." He said dryly.

He then proceeded to his room. Before he did though, he heard a shriek from his mother and soon he felt arms engulfing him in an embrace.

"Oh, you're back! You're really back, Shikamaru! I was so worried you were turning into something else but here you are again! I am so happy!"

He sighed. "Let me go... I want to take a bath already..."

She let him go and looked at him from head to foot. "Oh yes! You are really back! Oh, I'm so happy! Your father will be really glad!"

Shikato walked closer to them. "A game of Shogi?" He said grinning.

"Sure." Shikamaru smiled back.

"You'll tell us what went on this past week, son?" Yoshino asked.

"Something was up..." He replied. "That's all you people need to know..."

Two weeks passed and the two of them went back to their daily lives. Shikamaru had given the clothes Ino bought to a charity secretly. His mother would surely scold him if she knew. Ino, on the other hand, went into house-cleaning as soon as she could get her hands on a broom. She also went back into cooking her lemon pies, making her father very proud of her. She even won a contest for pie-baking in honor of the Konoha Ninja Academy.

One day, news went on around Konoha that Shikamaru's millionaire aunt had died. Ino felt her legs turn into jelly when she heard the news.

_If only I was still in Shikamaru's body right now... I would've gotten that inheritance!_

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was clueless about the inheritance. Nevertheless, he took the money and bought a... Guess what? He bought a new bed. It infuriated Ino when she saw what he had bought. It resulted into three obvious punches on the head.

Shikamaru's hair was fixed in a matter of four hours (he slept for three and a half hours) after his arrival on the Nara home. Ino was sort of mad at him for one week because of that but they patched their friendship back when Chouji fell down a tree in pursuit of three juicy, red apples on the meadow beyond Konoha. His face, however, was another matter. His face was scarred for life, that is, for a month. Thanks to a dermatologist, his face was restored back to its former beauty (Shikamaru says, "What the--?"). Err... Youth and... Exuberance. However, he spent almost three months' wages on it and he, as usual, dubbed it troublesome. Ino was proud of him when he went to the doctor to have his face fixed. She was wont to say that she could have done it herself and that it was good of Shikamaru to save her from spending so much money on another person's face, especially one so lazy. She told him that she will always be grateful for it.

As for the worms in Temari's sandwiches, Shikamaru received a letter a week later that Temari had been sick for the whole week because of food poisoning. He threw the letter into the stove and burned it. After that, though, he laughed with Ino when the matter was taken up.

Sai's suffocation was no longer talked about since Ino had punched the rumors out of every one's mind...

However, the hot springs incident was not easily forgotten. It was beyond her power to knock it out of their (the people involved) wee minds. Ino was made to blush whenever Kakashi passed by and the other boys never ran out of stupid cat-calls whenever she passed by. Although it was forgotten in about a year or so, there are things that you can never erase out of a young woman's heart. The blushing habit continued for the many years that followed.

The one week or so of the incident was easily forgotten by everyone in Konoha because another similar incident , which was more disastrous than this, happened... But two people never forgot... And they will treasure that memory to their very graves...

- - - - -

**Thanks to:**

reviewers - For giving me the determination to go on with writing this story and for making this a success

My sister - For giving me wonderful ideas on every incident that happened in this story

The Sisters Case - For giving me the wonderful idea of the menstrual period incident

I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did, please leave a review! Mwuuahz!

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** Was the ending crappy? Please say so in your review... I was hungry when I wrote this. :D

Final note: I **might **write two more stories with the same incident. First is SaiNaruto, second is ItachiKisame. Yaoi not included. Haha! :D


End file.
